El día que te lastime
by okashira janet
Summary: El equipo 7 y el 8 tienen una misión. Naruto cree que es el momento ideal para corresponder los sentimientos de Hinata hacía él... pero la misión falla y el rubio termina dañando de la peor manera a la mujer que juro proteger. ¿Podrá seguir viviendo después de degustar sin permiso aquella suave piel? Oneshot.


**EL DIA QUE TE LASTIME**

**Por Okashira janet**

Esta idea no se iba, se suponía que iba a ser un fic largo, pero sinceramente no quiero meterme en camisa de once varas (risas) así que dejémoslo en oneshot.

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo los uso con el afán de entretener.

**Advertencia: **Este fic tiene contenido **M **es decir, para adultos. Si eres menor de edad por favor abstente, si lees te caerá la maldición y tu mamá te cachara en la parte más pelipuntiaguda, he dicho.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hinata salió temprano ese día de la mansión Hyuuga, hacía un poco de frío así que llevó sus manos enguantadas a su boca mientras dejaba salir un pequeño halo de vapor.

—¡Me voy de misión! —No era como si tuviera la certeza de que alguien la escucharía, pero desde que Neji se había ido… por alguna razón sentía que su primo la veía partir y regresar, no era como si tuviera la idea de que su primo era un fantasma, porque estaba segura de que Neji era la clase de hombre que seguiría el camino y no se quedaría anclado en la tierra, pero simplemente aquel sentimiento no se iba.

De cualquier manera miró el cielo y echó a andar con paso vivo, llevaba puesto un pantalón hasta los tobillos en lugar del usual a tres cuartos que usaba siempre, pero la chamarra era la misma a juego con unos guantes lilas. ¡Desde que se había acabado la cuarta guerra ninja que no recibía misiones con su equipo!, no podía evitarlo, estaba un poco emocionada con la idea.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, durante la guerra su compenetración con Kiba y Shino había sido completa, era una confianza tal que sus vidas estaban completamente en las manos del otro, ahora que habían compartido ese estremecedor sentimiento se preguntaba cómo sería su trabajo de equipo, no por nada se decía de ellos que eran el mejor equipo de rastreo de Konoha y quien sabe, quizás del mundo ninja.

Pensar en eso la halago tanto que sus mejillas se colorearon.

—¡Ey Hinata! —Un grito le hizo voltear la cabeza, Kiba se acercaba corriendo hacía ella—. ¿Lista para la misión?

—Sí. —Ella le sonrió con timidez.

—Lo sé, yo también estoy emocionado. —El castaño golpeó los flancos de Akamaru que ladró feliz—. ¿Qué crees que sea?

—Hokage-sama dijo que sería importante. —Hinata juntó los dedos de sus manos, aún no les daban los detalles de la misión, pero parecía que tenían que rastrear algo de suma importancia en el país de las Aves, un verdadero reto para volver a poner en movimiento al equipo ocho.

—Nuestro equipo siempre se ha caracterizado por cumplir las misiones al pie de la letra con el menor margen de error. —Aparecido de la nada Shino _surgió _en medio de los dos provocándoles un brinco.

—¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? —Kiba le susurró con mal humor.

—¿Hacer qué?, —Shino arqueó una ceja—, ¿participar en una conversación con mis compañeros de equipo?

—Sabes que no me refería a eso. —El castaño mugió y se desordenó el cabello—. Sólo olvídalo.

—Chi-chicos… —Hinata les sonrió nerviosamente metiéndose en medio de ellos mientras continuaban caminando—. No discutamos antes de una misión, ¿sí?

—¡Eso!, —Kiba saltó—, ¿qué van a decir de nuestro trabajo de equipo?

—Pero tú eres el principal causante de nuestras disfunciones Kiba. —Shino se acomodó las gafas.

—¡Repite eso! —Justo estaban ya frente a la puerta de la Hokage, Hinata suspiró y abrió la puerta.

—Digo que nuestras diferencias siempre inician porque tú estas en desacuerdo con…

—¡Te oí la primera vez, siempre es igual contigo!

—Chi-chicos. —Hinata, que nuevamente había quedado en medio, adelantó ambas manos, con una empujó el rostro de Kiba y colocó la otra con delicadeza en el pecho de Shino—, basta. —Se oyó un carraspeo y cuando los tres giraron al frente se encontraron con la Hokage que los veía sonriendo disimuladamente, Sakura que parecía incomoda por ver discusiones que no le concernían, Sasuke con su semblante inexpresivo de siempre y Naruto que había enrojecido tenuemente y había murmurado algo como: "¿uh?". Al instante Hinata soltó a sus dos compañeros y completamente roja entrelazó sus manos mirando al suelo.

—¿Nos mando llamar? —Como siempre Kiba se metió a la oficina sin importarle el bochorno anterior.

—Sí. —Tsunade arqueó una ceja—. Formaran grupo con el equipo siete, ustedes actuaran como rastreadores y ellos como la fuerza de ataque, llegado el momento se separaran en parejas y buscaran a una persona en especifico, se le conoce por ser un excelente creador de venenos y sustancias alucinógenas. —Tsunade le tendió a cada muchacho una carpeta con la información—. Es escurridizo y será muy peligroso. —Hinata repasó con velocidad la investigación, a pesar de que su objetivo no tenía una gran fuerza física estaba en nivel jounnin por su alto grado de especialidad en tóxicos.

—¿Algo más? —Shino preguntó respetuosamente.

—Sasuke será el líder. —El Uchiha no movió un solo músculo, aunque Sakura notó que sus ojos se perdían más tiempo del necesario en el papel de la información, aquella seguramente era una prueba para ver hasta donde llegaba su lealtad, desde su regreso a Konoha lo habían estado probando de muy diversas maneras—. La Arena mandó una patrulla ANBU hace dos semanas y sólo un integrante fue capaz de regresar, tenía amnesia y aún no se recupera su memoria. —Sakura entrecerró los ojos ante la información, bien que quisieran mandar a Naruto y a Sasuke que eran casi monstruos de espectacular fuerza, ¿pero por qué tenía que ser enviada en ese paquete ella?, soltando un suspiro se dijo que por lo menos los chicos del equipo ocho también eran fuertes, estando en pareja no deberían tener tantos problemas.

—¿Gaara también esta en esto? —Con curiosidad Naruto parpadeó dejando a un lado la información luego de darle apenas una mirada por encima.

—Ese hombre es peligroso para las naciones, asegúrense de traerlo vivo, necesitamos sacarle información.

—Hai. —Los seis asintieron.

—Pueden irse. —En cuanto Tsunade extendió un brazo al frente los seis muchachos desaparecieron de la oficina y aparecieron a la salida de la aldea, como siempre Naruto fue el primero en ponerse a andar luciendo confiado y entusiasta.

—¡Ya era hora de una misión!, me había cansado de aceptar agradecimientos por lo de la guerra dattebayo. —Si estaba siendo presuntuoso nadie lo tomo en cuenta, Hinata lo miró de reojo ahogando una pequeña risita, sin decir nada Sasuke echó a andar un poco más atrás del rubio y los otros lo siguieron automáticamente.

El joven de cabello negro miró a su energético compañero rubio, sabía que esperar de él (el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente), también sabía que esperar de Sakura tanto en fuerza como en acciones, pero a los chicos del equipo ocho no los conocía más que de nombre, sabía (porque todo el mundo lo sabía) que se perfilaban para ser el mejor equipo de rastreo que hubiera tenido la aldea, de hecho en una ocasión el objetivo de su misión había sido él mismo y tenía que aceptar que habían hecho un buen trabajo.

Tsunade no le había dado informes detallados, quizás para dificultar su misión de líder, así que no le quedaba más que observarlos y decidir de acuerdo a lo que pudiera percatarse de aquel examen.

Caminaron sin hablar mucho, de hecho sólo Naruto brincaba, se reía, hacía chistes malos y los instaba a ir más rápido, Sakura de vez en cuando lo amenazaba con el puño, Shino no hacía comentario alguno, Kiba parecía en constante charla con su perro y Hinata no paraba de mirar a Naruto de reojo.

Sasuke empezó a fastidiarse del rubio, usualmente era escandaloso, pero nunca a un grado tan exasperante, sólo hasta entonces se dio cuenta de que cuando Hinata estaba viendo a otro lado o hablando con alguien más Naruto la miraba de reojo y había una expresión un poco idiota en su rostro, como si de un momento a otro fuera a darle fiebre.

—Oh. —No pudo hacer otra cosa que darse con la palma en la frente, usualmente habría sido más rápido en darse cuenta, porque después de todo se trataba del tonto de Naruto, pero al parecer incluso él había madurado un poco, ya no iba por ahí pidiendo citas a la chica que le gustaba y molestándola todo el tiempo.

—¿Pasa algo Sasuke-kun? —Sakura se acercó hacía él solicita, pero él negó con la cabeza.

—Acamparemos aquí. —Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y empezaron a levantar las tiendas, como habían caminado todo el día parecían bastante relajados cuando empezaron a repartirse las tareas de hacer la fogata e ir a buscar agua.

—Hinata. —Kiba olfateó en el aire y sonrió alzando el dedo pulgar—. Olfateo agua a un kilómetro, ¿vamos a llenar las cantimploras?

—Claro. —La joven movió en el aire su cantimplora vacía—. ¿Puedes darme los envases vacíos Sakura-chan? —La joven giró hacía la de ojos verdes quien empezó a juntarlos.

—Y no le digas a nadie, —Kiba le susurró a Hinata en el oído mientras los demás les pasaban sus cantimploras—, pero con algo de suerte hasta somos los primeros en bañarnos. —Hinata sonrío ante la idea y asintió con la cabeza, en cuanto tuvieron todos los recipientes listos partieron hablando animadamente.

Naruto los vio irse y soltó un suspiro mientras intentaba por doceava vez afianzar correctamente la tienda al suelo, ciertamente se había estado distrayendo mucho todo el día, era algo que no podía evitar, en su mente había una problemática que aún no resolvía.

Ciertamente que durante la cuarta guerra había estado más unido a Hinata que en toda su vida, podía asegurar sin temor a dudas que por mucho tiempo el corazón de ambos estuvo latiendo en sincronía, pero cuando la adrenalina y aquella vorágine de eventos habían acabado… ¡simplemente no sabía que hacer!, para empezar nunca le había contestado apropiadamente a Hinata aquella declaración que le había hecho cuando se había enfrentado ante Pain. ¿Y que se suponía que iba a hacer?, ¿plantarse frente a ella y decirle que también le había empezado a gustar?, gustar era un termino muy pobre cuando ella le había dicho que lo amaba, pero sinceramente Naruto sentía que se mentía a si mismo si le decía que la amaba de vuelta.

No, aún no la amaba, pero no pareciera que llegar a hacerlo fuera muy difícil, Hinata era bonita, valiente cuando tenía que serlo, lo escuchaba con atención y era amable. Cuando estaba cerca de ella se sentía más importante, más guapo, más valiente, más fuerte.

Antes, cuando estaba enamorado de Sakura, siempre se sentía pequeño y poco agraciado frente a ella, sobre todo mientras habían sido niños, lo que sentía cuando estaba frente a Hinata era completamente diferente.

—¿Por qué suspiras? —Sakura que estaba juntando madera para la fogata lo miró de manera interrogante, lo malo de todas las mujeres es que les encantaban los chismorreos amorosos, aunque ahora que lo pensaba nunca había visto a Hinata platicando de esos asuntos con otra chica, de hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera había visto a Hinata hablando normalmente con otra chica.

—Oye Sakura-chan, —finalmente el rubio fue capaz de levantar correctamente la tienda—, ¿eres amiga de Hinata-chan?

—Sí, —extrañada Sakura sonrió—, ¿por qué preguntas?

—Nunca las veo juntas.

—Aunque también es cierto que tú nunca estas en la aldea. —Sakura rodó los ojos—. A veces nos juntamos y hacemos noches de chicas, aunque ciertamente Hinata es bastante reservada.

—¿Noches de chicas? —Naruto se emocionó—. ¿Puedo espiarlas?

—Oye tú… —El cabello rosa de la chica empezó a fluctuar de manera amenazadora.

—Sakura, —Sasuke hizo un jutsu de fuego y encendió la fogata—, no destruyas el campamento.

—Uhm… —Al instante la joven se sonrojó—. Claro. —Naruto vio la interacción entre sus amigos y sonrió de manera astuta.

—Oh Sakura-chan, sé quien te gusta.

—¿Podrías dejar de ser tan idiota? —Sakura lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa y lo hundió en la tierra. Shino miró todo aquello y arqueó ambas cejas, ahora que lo pensaba el trabajo en equipo del equipo ocho era maravilloso al lado del equipo siete. Intentando no interactuar demasiado con ellos el Aburame se acercó a la fogata y empezó a calentar algunas latas de comida, Sasuke hizo lo mismo, ambos ignorando completamente a Naruto que lloriqueaba y a Sakura que parecía usarlo de costal de box.

—¡Ya volvimos! —Kiba anunció con energía, llevaba cantimploras colgando de todas las partes de su cuerpo, cuello, brazos, manos.

—El agua no estaba tan fría, —Hinata sacudió la húmeda cabellera—, podrían tomar un baño si lo desean.

—Suena bien. —Sakura miró de reojo a Sasuke, pero el Uchiha parecía pasar completamente de la idea y se entretenía comiendo unos fideos. Naruto alzó la mirada y vio a Kiba que se sacudía de un lado a otro aún con el flequillo goteando sobre su frente, ambos llevaban la misma ropa con la que habían partido, pero se veían frescos como lechugas. Sólo hasta entonces su mente pareció hacer un click.

Que-que-que, ¡que se habían bañado juntos!

Por un momento sintió que le faltaba el aire y la lata que le había dado Sasuke rodó por el suelo ante la horrorizada mirada de su líder que vio como todo el ramen se perdía por el piso, ¡ni creyera ese idiota que le iba a dar otra lata!, estaban muy bien contabilizadas para que les durara solo lo necesario.

—¿Te vas a bañar Shino-kun? —Hinata se dirigió inocente hacía su compañero.

—Toma. —Kiba le puso en la mano el jabón.

—¿Por qué siempre tengo que bañarme el último? —El joven de gafas hizo un mohín de disgusto.

—Ya sabes que primero va Hinata, luego Akamaru, luego yo y tú…

—Incluso Akamaru va primero. —Shino miró con melancolía al perro—. Me pregunto quien será más importante de los dos desde su perspectiva.

—¡Ah Shino, vamos, eso es ridículo! —Kiba lo palmeó en la espalda—. Sólo necesitas un buen baño para estar como nuevo.

—Voy también. —Sasuke estiró ambos brazos.

—¡Y yo! —Sakura jaló a Naruto de una oreja—. Y tú también, apestas.

—¡Oi! —Naruto chilló mientras era arrastrado, Kiba y Hinata se quedaron sentados frente a la fogata, lado a lado sobre el tronco de un viejo árbol caído, parecían tener buen ambiente, con un suspiro se dijo a si mismo que le hubiera gustado más quedarse con ellos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Naruto se despertó a media noche sintiendo frío y quejándose porque le hubiera tocado dormir frente a la puerta de la campiña, todo el aire se metía y a todo eso, estaba seguro de que Sasuke había usado sharingan para ganarle en el piedra, papel o tijeras, es que eso de ser derrotado diez veces seguidas era brujería.

Temblando salió de la tienda y sin ponerse los zapatos buscó un lugar no muy lejano para mear, en cuanto hubo aliviado sus necesidades básicas soltó un suspiro y regresó dispuesto a intentar dormir, pero en lugar de eso se quedo parado como un tonto viendo a Hinata, quien, con una manta en torno a los hombros, se encontraba sentada sobre el tronco donde la viera al anochecer con Kiba.

—Hinata-chan…

—Naruto-kun. —Sonrojada ella bajó la mirada y deslizó los dedos sobre el vaso que tenía en las manos.

—¿Qué haces aquí afuera? —Parpadeando Naruto caminó hacía ella.

—Bue-bueno… —Ella se sonrojó más—. Me toca hacer guardia así que…

—¿Estabas aquí antes? —Confundido el rubio se rascó la cabeza.

—Hum, —se revolvió incomoda—, sí. Pe-pero Naruto-kun tenía mucha prisa cuando salió por eso… —¡Oh Dios que se lo tragara la tierra!, ella lo había visto cuando había salido frotándose el trasero y bostezando buscando un buen lugar para orinar.

—¡Oh sí, ya sabes, el llamado de la naturaleza! —Torpemente se dejó caer a un lado de ella en el tronco que rodó un poco, ambos se sujetaron el uno al otro para no caer—. ¡Lo siento! —Tenuemente las mejillas del rubio se colorearon y se maldijo mentalmente, usualmente no era así de lerdo.

—No-no hay problema Naruto-kun. —Ella lo soltó con lentitud y él hizo lo mismo. Al instante cayó sobre ellos un pesado e incomodo silencio, sin saber que decir Hinata sujetó la manta y la apretó un poco más contra sus hombros.

—Hace frío, ¿eh? —Bien Naruto, inicia una tonta plática sobre el clima, que original.

—Sí. —Hinata encogió un poco la barbilla, luego giró la mirada hacía el cielo, por inercia Naruto hizo lo mismo echando el cuello hacía atrás—. Pero las estrellas brillan, lo hacen fuertemente…

—Es cierto. —Naruto sonrió ampliamente—. Oye Hinata, ¿siempre te bañas con Kiba? —En cuanto lo dijo sintió como si hubiera vomitado un sapo, un sudor frío le corrió por la nuca, ¿qué tan bobo e incorrecto podía ser?

—No. —Para su sorpresa Hinata se río bajito—. Uno hace guardia y otro se baña, a-a veces entre todos bañamos a Akamaru, eso es porque Kiba-kun y Shino-kun son como hermanos para mí.

—Sasuke-teme también es como un hermano. —Sonriendo Naruto cruzó los brazos tras su nuca—. Y Sakura-chan mi violenta hermana. —En cuanto lo dijo Hinata llevó una pálida mano hasta su boca y la mantuvo ahí sintiéndose tan contenta como tonta, ¿sería que Naruto ya no quería a Sakura de la misma forma que antes?, aunque claro, eso no tenía porqué relacionarse directamente con ella. Ciertamente seguía siendo una niña ingenua, sus ojos sonrieron tenuemente al darse cuenta de que seguía tan enamorada de Naruto como siempre.

—Oii Hinata-chan, —Naruto se inclinó hacía delante—, ¿tienes muchas amigas?

—N-no en realidad… —La chica entrecruzó los dedos—. En la academia era demasiado tímida para hablarle a los otros, además como venía del clan Hyuuga casi nadie se me acercaba, creían… creían que sería como Neji-niisan o algo así. —Sin poder evitarlo Naruto entreabrió los labios, nunca lo hubiera creído, pero mientras a él lo rechazaban por ser un apestado sin nombre a Hinata la hacían a un lado justamente por ser su opuesto, una chica de un clan de renombre.

—¿Entonces…?

—Entonces fui puesta en el equipo ocho y Kiba-kun y Shino-kun me ayudaron a crecer, —los ojos de la joven se iluminaron ante los recuerdos, Naruto se sintió compenetrado con ella—, fue-fueron mis primeros amigos de verdad, aunque yo lloraba todo el tiempo no me dejaban atrás ni se burlaban de mí por no ser lo que se esperaba, cuando tenía problemas me ayudaban a-a pesar de que yo nunca podía regresarles el favor. —La joven abrazó sus rodillas.

—Pero ahora eres lo suficientemente capaz de cuidar de ellos. —Jovial Naruto le colocó una mano sobre la cabeza, al instante ella alzó el rostro hacía él, sus mejillas se pintaron de carmín—. En la guerra nos lo demostraste a todos, que has crecido.

—Naruto-kun… —Por un momento el joven jinchuriki sintió que no podía respirar, ella estaba ahí, sentada frente a él, luciendo pequeña e infantil con su mano sobre su cabeza, tan cerca que podía oler el jabón con el que se había bañado (aunque igual eso del olfato se lo debía a Kurama). Al tocar el asunto de la guerra también había abierto el escenario para hablar de lo que había pasado con los dos en aquella batalla, de sus corazones latiendo juntos.

—Yo…

—Cambio de guardia. —Sakura apareció conteniendo un bostezo, pero en cuanto vio la escena frente a ella pareció despertar por completo—. Errr…

—¡Sakura-chan! —Hinata se puso de pie de manera tan violenta que mando a volar la mano de Naruto—. Gra-gracias por tu trabajo.

—Gracias a ti Hinata. —Sakura también se sonrojó, era demasiado extraño ver a Naruto en plan romántico con una chica, como si de repente hubiera crecido sin querer, aunque bueno, se trataba de Hinata, la chica más inocente de Konoha.

—Voy a… voy a dormir ahora. —Aún con el rostro colorado la joven caminó a su tienda, pero justo antes de entrar giró un poco el rostro hacía el rubio—. Bue… ¡Buenas noches Naruto-kun!

—¡Buenas noches! —Naruto dio un salto poniéndose colorado él también. Sakura los vio y aguanto un suspiro para después sonreír tenuemente, eran como dos niños que no se atrevían a confesar sus sentimientos, pero de alguna manera verlos era muy tierno.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Naruto bufó fastidiado por quinta ocasión, el país de las Aves era un verdadero asco con todas las letras, ya antes había estado en naciones tristes y deprimentes, pero aquel lugar se llevaba las palmas, habían intentado asaltarlo exactamente en seis ocasiones durante la última hora, a Sakura un tipo le había tocado el trasero (ni que decir que aquel sujeto debía comprarse una nueva dentadura) y había unos tipos en una esquina que no dejaban de cuchichear viendo a Hinata.

El rubio no soporto más y se cruzó de brazos poniendo mala cara, le parecía increíble que Shino y Kiba no tomaran aquello en cuenta, sobre todo si se recordaba que el Inuzuka era altamente territorial, ¿no debería estar ya gritándoles cuatro frescas a esos tipejos por ver de esa manera a su compañera?, incluso Hinata parecía relajada mientras escuchaba las ordenes de Sasuke, como si el hecho de que la miraran con malas intenciones le fuera ajeno.

—Escuchen, —a regañadientes tuvo que prestarle atención a Sasuke que para esas instancias ya lo fulminaba con la mirada—, nos separaremos en parejas como lo ordenó la Hokage, Shino viene conmigo, —nadie tuvo que ser un genio para darse cuenta que lo escogía por serio e impersonal—, Sakura tú vas con Kiba.

—De acuerdo. —Los ojos verdes de la joven brillaron con agradecimiento, Kiba y ella tenían el mismo estilo de pelea, si se topaban con su objetivo lo podrían manejar bien entre los dos.

—Naruto, tú vas con Hinata. —Los dos shinobis asintieron torpemente y Sasuke se preguntó si no sería mejor mandar a Shino con Naruto, pero luego rodó los ojos, por muy burro que se pusiera Naruto con sus sentimientos no creía que fuera a pifar la misión y Hinata parecía ser la única que aguantaba de buen grado las tonterías del rubio, por obvias razones.

—¿Cómo nos dividiremos el terreno? —Shino se ajustó las gafas oscuras en el puente de la nariz.

—Norte, este y oeste. —Sasuke trazó tres líneas sobre el arrugado mapa en el suelo—. Si encuentran al objetivo aprésenlo y llamen a los demás, no deseo quedarme en este lugar por mucho tiempo.

—Que lo digas. —Kiba refunfuñó, pero luego le dio un empujón con el hombro a Naruto—. Aunque puede que haya alguien a quien si que le haga ilusión.

—Cállate. —Naruto gruñó con los dientes apretados.

—Oh, oh. —El castaño le picó las costillas—. De nuevo haciéndote el chico rudo frente a Hinata.

—Ki-Kiba-kun… —La joven jugueteó con sus dedos.

—Como sea, —Sasuke aguantó un suspiro—, si nadie encuentra al objetivo nos veremos en la posada que esta cruzando el río.

—¿El Puerco? —Kiba arqueó una ceja dudoso—, ¿tenemos tan poco presupuesto para esta misión?

—Sólo lárguense. —Sasuke echó a andar con ambas manos en los bolsillos, Shino lo siguió a escasa distancia, no habían dado ni dos pasos cuando un chiquillo intentó birlarle la cartera.

—Algo me dice que Sasuke-kun va a terminar con dolor de cabeza. —Sakura sonrió por lo bajo y luego echó a andar con Kiba, les había tocado en dirección norte.

—¿Por qué a nosotros nos toco el este dattebayo? —Naruto se puso las manos tras la nuca y resopló—. Ese edificio de ahí se ve muy sospechoso.

—Según nuestra información es un laberinto. —Hinata caminó nerviosa a su lado—. Seguro Sasuke-kun nos dio esta dirección porque sabe que en condiciones como estas mi Byakugan es más efectivo.

—Ese bastardo… —Naruto se calló que, como siempre, Sasuke era inteligente y evaluaba con rapidez las capacidades de sus compañeros. No hablaron mucho, Hinata activaba el Byakugan de vez en cuando, pero fuera de deshacerse de ladronzuelos y ser espectadores de una que otra pelea no encontraron a nadie con el chakra que estaban buscando.

Empezaba a caer la noche cuando Naruto empezó a fastidiarse, le dolían los pies, había tenido que soportar que le dijeran muchas groserías a Hinata y el hecho de que ella lo tomara de un brazo diciendo: "no importa, estoy acostumbrada, debemos seguir con la misión" no sabía si lo hacía sentir mejor o no. Cuando viajaba con Sakura también había tenido que soportar que uno que otro coqueteara con su compañera de equipo, pero en aquel lugar si que se esmeraban por hablar basura a las mujeres.

A pesar de ser el experto número uno en el sexy no jutsu Naruto agradeció fervientemente haber nacido hombre y no tener que soportar aquello.

—Hinata-chan, ¿podemos ir al Puerco ese? —El rubio colocó las manos en su cintura exhausto—. No hemos tenido mucha suerte que…

—Hay… —Para su sorpresa Hinata tenía activado el Byakugan y lucía atenta—. Hay alguien ahí dentro que parece ser la persona que buscamos.

—¿Adentro? —Naruto miró alrededor—. ¿Adentro de dónde?

—Ahí. —Hinata señaló el edificio que a Naruto le había parecido sospechoso en el mapa.

—Jo, tengo buena nariz. —El rubio se señaló a si mismo complacido.

—El laberinto esta en los sótanos. —La chica desactivo el Byakugan y giró a ver a su compañero—. Y el hombre que buscamos también. ¿Esperamos a los demás?

—¿Esperarlos?, —Naruto arqueó ambas cejas—, el bastardo de Sasuke dijo que lo atrapáramos, ¿cierto?

—Cierto. —Hinata miró atrás—. Además Shino-kun puso insectos sobre nosotros, él sabrá que hemos encontrado al objetivo.

—¿Tenemos bichos encima? —Naruto se puso morado.

—A-así nos comunicamos. —Nerviosa Hinata se dirigió hacía la puerta, que, como esperaba, se encontraba cerrada con un grueso candado, el edificio lucía prácticamente abandonado.

—¿Le abro señorita? —Divertido Naruto se colocó al lado de ella.

—Po-por favor… —Ella le sonrió en respuesta y el rubio preparó su puño, en menos de un segundo la puerta ya había salido por los aires con todos sus candados.

—Me he pasado. —El rubio entrecerró los ojos.

—Sí, sí que lo has hecho Naruto-kun. —Hinata asomó la cabeza en la oscuridad que los recibía—. Creo que ya nos habrán oído.

—Pero ya sabes, —el rubio se metió dentro con seguridad—, una entrada triunfante siempre es clásico del héroe.

—Yo llamaría a esto una entrada ruidosa… Naruto-kun…

—Siempre me ha fallado el factor sigilo… —Ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa rápida y luego Hinata volvió a activar el Byakugan.

—La entrada al subterráneo esta en el siguiente salón, debajo de una alfombra.

—Que útil es el Byakugan. —Naruto echó a andar en medio de la oscuridad—. Por cierto Hinata-chan, ¿puedes ver debajo de la ropa?

—Su… —El rostro de la joven se puso rojo al instante—. Supongo que se podría usar así.

—En ese caso suerte que Ero-senin no fue Hyuuga. —Riéndose de su propia broma el rubio estuvo a punto de estrellarse en la pared y Hinata tuvo que tomarlo de la mano para guiarlo.

—Por aquí Naruto-kun. —Esta vez fue el turno de él de sonrojarse, Hinata guiándolo era un poco extraño, pero también se sentía bien, había cosas que él no podía hacer, para eso estaban los compañeros. Con cuidado bajaron unas viejas y crujientes escaleras de madera, en el subterráneo había tenues lámparas colgando del techo así que siguieron su camino sin necesidad de tomarse de la mano, para Naruto fue una pequeña perdida.

—¿Dónde esta el tipejo ese?, ¿ya esta intentando huir?

—No. —Hinata se pegó a la pared del lado derecho y Naruto hizo lo mismo tras ella—. Se encuentra a cinco cuartos de distancia, pero ni siquiera parece habernos escuchado aún.

—¿Será sordo? —Naruto susurró arqueando las cejas con sorpresa—. En fin, vamos.

—Sí. —Con el mayor sigilo los dos se deslizaron por el pasillo y entraron en la primera habitación con todos los sentidos alerta, parecía un estrambótico laboratorio, microscopios, matraces y formulas regados por todos lados, en la esquina algo con forma semihumana estaba flotando en un líquido verde.

—¿Qué es esto? —Hinata, a pesar de intentar no trasmitirlo, se había incomodado con aquel lugar, Naruto pensó que se hubiera asustado mucho más si hubiera visto las clases de cosas que hacía Orochimaru.

—Sólo sigamos. —Se adentraron con un sigilo impropio de Naruto en la siguiente habitación, ahora había estanterías hasta el techo llenas de pequeñas botellas con líquidos de colores en su interior.

—Deben ser los venenos. —Con el Byakugan activo por si había trampas Hinata caminó con cautela por el pasillo medio.

—Éste dice que actúa como si te tomaras cinco pastillas de soldado al mismo tiempo. —Naruto meneó en el aire un botecito rojo—. A Kiba le gustaría.

—Naruto-kun. —La joven no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y sonreír, así era Naruto después de todo, distrayéndose en plena misión. El rubio volvió a dejar el botecito donde lo había encontrado y atravesaron un nuevo cuarto, esta vez lleno de extrañas criaturas enjauladas que no parecía que fueran a ser muy amables con ellos si es que se les ocurría dejarlos salir.

—Él esta en la otra habitación. —Hinata se pegó a la pared, su voz era apenas un susurro.

—Pensé que faltaba otra. —Naruto se pegó a la pared del otro lado de la puerta.

—Se esta moviendo de un cuarto a otro, no parece que nos haya notado aún, esto es extraño… —Por alguna razón eso le daba mala espina, empezaba a ponerse ansiosa, tuvo que reprenderse a si misma para volver a sus cabales.

—Sólo lo atrapamos y ya, ¿no? —Naruto echó una mirada dentro y descubrió a un sujeto con prematuras canas encorvado sobre un escritorio, al parecer manipulaba alguna sustancia que le producía tanto placer como angustia—. La información decía que no era muy fuerte.

—Hum… —Aunque seguía dudando aquel tiempo perdido era oro, por alguna razón su objetivo aún no se percataba de su presencia, además los bichos de Shino seguramente ya le estaban dando el mensaje de que habían encontrado a su objetivo, no tardarían en llegar ¡y Naruto por si mismo era completamente capaz de hacerse cargo si se daba una situación difícil!—. De acuerdo. —Asintió con decisión y en menos de un segundo los dos estaban adentro, Naruto tras el hombre, un kunai contra su cuello, Hinata se había colocado al frente, sobre el escritorio, con el puño al frente en la clásica posición del Junken.

—Hitsugaya, ninja renegado de la aldea de la Arena. —Hinata habló con firmeza, Naruto la giró a ver sorprendido, no sabía que incluso ella pudiera ser firme en situaciones como esa—. Por ordenes de la Hokage y dado los crímenes que has cometido se te lleva prisionero a Konoha, no te resistas.

—Un conejillo, conejillo. —Para sorpresa de ambos chicos el hombre se removió como si no los hubiera oído o en todo caso como si la presencia de ellos ahí no fuera importante, al hacerlo su cuello recibió un feo tajo gracias al kunai de Naruto.

—¡Ey anciano! —Por acto reflejo el rubio retiró el arma—. ¿Estas chiflado o que te ocurre?

—Tan cerca, sí, tan cerca, no de lo que esperaba obviamente, debí ponerle… claro que debí agregar… —Hinata notó que las cuencas de sus ojos estaban hundidas y su rostro estaba descarnado, ¿cuánto tiempo habría pasado en ese subterráneo sin recibir la luz del sol?

—¡Ey anciano! —Naruto le chilló dándose cuenta que lo ignoraba.

—Pero algo, —el hombre movió entre sus instrumentos, tomó una inyección, la movió entre sus dedos—, algo debió fallar naturalmente, pero también algo podría suceder, si, un conejillo, sólo un conejillo, ¡había tantos antes!

—No parece que nos escuche Naruto-kun… —Hinata lo miró casi con lastima, no debía tener más de cincuenta años, pero parecía al borde del colapso, la herida que se había producido en el cuello goteaba de mala manera manchándole de sangre la sucia camisa.

—Como sea anciano, vendrás con… —Naruto le dio media vuelta girándolo por el hombro.

—Sólo un conejillo. —Y entonces sucedió, el hombre le inyectó a Naruto aquella sustancia en el muslo, lo hizo tan rápido que ninguno de los dos muchachos pudo reaccionar—. Efectos secundarios, no, no, efectos instantáneos, debí ponerle más piel de serpiente.

—¡Y una mierda la piel de serpiente! —Naruto chilló asustado dándole tal porrazo en la cabeza que cayó desmayado—. ¡No, no, espera!, ¡¿cómo me quitó esto?!, ¡ah, veneno, me voy a morir, Sakura-chan!

—¡Naruto-kun! —Asustada Hinata saltó del escritorio y tomó la jeringa vacía—. De-debemos, ¡buscar a Sakura-chan!, no, no te muevas mucho. —Para su horror se dio cuenta que estaba a poco de la histeria y tuvo que apretarse las manos una contra la otra para aclararse, lo cual no era demasiado factible teniendo al rubio chillando que iba a morir a escasos dos pasos de distancia.

¡Que descuidados habían sido!, se sintió pésima consigo misma, pero no era el momento de lamentarse, ¿sería buena idea ponerle un torniquete para que no pasara el veneno?, ¿y si eso lo volvía peor?

—Uh… —Naruto dejó de chillar y se dejó caer de sentón en el suelo.

—¿E-estas bien? —Hinata se puso de rodillas frente a él, el rubio había enrojecido, como si de un momento a otro fuera a darle fiebre.

—Me siento extraño… —De hecho sentía como si las cosas alrededor empezaran a dar vueltas, era muy diferente a la vez que se había envenenado por error con el kunai de Sakura, esta vez era casi placentero, ¿qué tal si no le había inyectado veneno si no esas sustancias alucinógenas que había mencionado Tsunade? Lejana escuchó la voz de Hinata diciendo algo, pero parecía como si su voz pasara por un túnel, parpadeó para aclararse, pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos notó que todo había tomado una perspectiva diferente, como si estuviera muy cerca, incluso los olores eran diferentes, intensos y casi enloquecedores. Su cuerpo empezó a ponerse caliente, no sólo su rostro, sentía hervir el cuerpo entero.

—"¡Naruto!", —la voz de Kurama resonó con alarma en su cabeza—, "¡no la toques!"—Pero no sabía a qué se refería—. "Esto es malo, escucha, estas despertando mis instintos, Naruto, acuérdate que soy una bestia, ¡huye ahora!" —¿Huir?, ¿huir a dónde?, ¿y de quien?, la mirada que se le había perdido volvió a posarse enfrente, Hinata estaba ahí, ¿era Hinata?, olía bien, de hecho olía condenadamente bien.

—"¡No la toques!" —De nuevo Kurama le ordenó con el mismo toque de alarma.

—¿Estas bien? —Los delicados labios rosas de Hinata se abrieron y cerraron para preguntar por él, su mano se adelantó y tocó su frente y entonces, como si un chispazo de cordura por fin llegara a él Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, sintió con horror lo que iba a ocurrir, pero Hinata ya lo había tocado, sintió como si todo su ser clamara con furia por ella.

—Hi…na…ta…

—¿Naruto-kun? —Sin saber que ocurría ella lo miró con aprehensión, lentamente él alzó la mirada y sus ojos estaban de un azul oscuro, casi como acero fundido.

—Hu…Huye…

—¿Qué? —Por instinto se puso de pie cuando él hizo lo mismo, la voz de Naruto estaba distorsionada, ronca y casi rabiosa.

—Huye… —Parecía que le dolía decir cada palabra, estaba conteniendo con sus manos sus brazos y las uñas le empezaban a crecer como cuando se ponía en modo Kyuubi.

—Naruto-kun… —Retrocedió un paso al ver como las uñas se clavaban en sus brazos, sacándose sangre—. ¿Qué… qué pasa?

—¡Corre ahora! —Él rugió, el azul de sus ojos se había transformado, ahora era como un embravecido mar, nunca había visto ese tono de azul en sus ojos y sintió miedo…

—Na… —Pero antes de que pudiera completar su nombre él se lanzó hacía ella, como un animal de caza, sus uñas rasgaron su chamarra en un zarpazo, tomada por sorpresa sólo alcanzó a soltar un chillido y caer al suelo.

—¡Corre!, —Naruto volvió a contenerse a si mismo, casi como si sus propios brazos intentaran ser una camisa de fuerza—, ¡sólo aléjate de mí! —Hinata se paró de un salto y echó a correr, el corazón le latía con desgarradora velocidad en el pecho, esa cosa le había hecho algo a Naruto, ¡lo estaba controlando!, con el Byakugan activo patinó por los pasillos en busca de una salida, pero parecía que aquel laberíntico lugar sólo tenía un punto de acceso, no podía regresar, Naruto le había dicho que huyera, tenía que intentar distraerlo en los múltiples cuartos que tenía aquel lugar, de caso contrario…

Un aullido estalló a sus espaldas y no pudo evitar abrir con horror los ojos ante la cantidad demoníaca de chakra que se expandió por el subterráneo, él había entrado en modo Kyuubi, escapar de él ahora era casi una fantasía de chiquillos. De cualquier manera siguió corriendo, sintiendo que los pulmones le reventaban del esfuerzo, tomando los caminos que parecían más tortuosos y difíciles.

Pero él la olía, la podía oler con absoluta nitidez, su cuerpo clamaba por ella, estaba caliente, tan caliente y ella estaba ahí, su presa, tan excitante… Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de darse cuenta que ya la había alcanzado, se colocó tras ella en un parpadeo y sujetó sus pechos con sus garras, ella gritó cuando la pegó contra su cuerpo, las uñas se clavaron en aquellos apetecibles senos rompiendo la playera de malla. Pegó su miembro contra su trasero, quería que lo sintiera, caliente, tan caliente, pidiendo por ella.

—¡Naruto-kun! —Ella intentó zafarse—. ¡Suéltame Naruto-kun! —Era exquisita debatiéndose, sus manos estrujaron más aquellos dulces encantos al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza y clavaba sus colmillos en su cuello, ella gimió de dolor al tiempo que la sangre surgía lentamente.

—¡Naruto-kun! —Sonaba adolorida y aún en negación, como si su cabeza intentara anular lo que estaba pasando. Él siguió mordiéndola, marcándola como suya, frotándola contra su pelvis, amasando el placer.

—¡Naruto-kun! —Finalmente ella pareció reaccionar, giró en sus brazos e intentó darle un golpe Junken en el pecho, pero él la lanzó hacía atrás de manera tan violenta que se estrelló en la pared y tuvo que toser para poder volver a respirar. Por un momento Naruto, el verdadero Naruto pudo verla, con la ropa desgarrada, el cuello sangrando, intentando tomar aire para ponerse de pie.

—¡Huye Hinata! —Gritó aterrorizado, pero al instante siguiente volvió a sentir ese calor que borraba de sus sentidos cualquier otra cosa, el deseo apabullante de poseer el cuerpo que tambaleante intentaba alejarse de él.

—¿A dónde vas? —Su voz se transformó cuando llegó hasta ella y la arrojó al piso boca arriba, Hinata ni siquiera alcanzó a quejarse por el golpe contra el suelo cuando él se sentó a horcajadas sobre su pelvis, dejando que sintiera el calor y la firmeza de su miembro que clamaba por ella debajo de la ropa. Hinata se debatió de un lado a otro intentando golpearlo de nuevo, pero él colocó sus manos contra el suelo, el chakra del Kyuubi materializó dos manos que la apresaron con firmeza.

—Por favor Naruto-kun… —Rogó esperando que él la oyera, pero el rubio ya no podía hacerlo, sus ojos lentamente se volvían rojos y estaba jadeando por la pasión contenida, con las uñas acabó de romper las vendas que cubrían sus pechos, Hinata no pudo evitarlo, las lágrimas empezaron a salir descontroladas por sus ojos cuando él apretó sus senos rasgando con sus uñas su piel.

Pero a él no le importaba, si lloraba o no, no era relevante, su pelvis se frotaba una y otra vez contra la de ella mientras sus manos amasaban los suaves, blancos y perfectos senos que parecían hechos perfectamente para él.

—¡No Naruto-kun! —Hinata gritó, pero él no se detuvo, llevo uno de sus pechos a su boca, lo succionó con tanta fuerza que le provoco un moretón—. Por favor, por favor, por favor… Naruto-kun… —Pero él no paraba, realmente estaba degustando ese pezón rosa, ese suave seno que parecía ser una delicia en su lengua—. ¡Naruto-kun! —Su otra mano se deslizó hasta su boca, le molestaba que gritara y llorara, algo dentro de él estaba inquieto ante sus alaridos. Sus dedos se introdujeron entre sus labios, ella intentó morderlo, pero él apretó su lengua.

—"Vas a matarla". —Un inquieto salto del corazón le provoco sacar sus dedos, ella tomó aire tosiendo, tenía saliva sobre la barbilla y los ojos llorosos ya no por el dolor como por la momentánea asfixia.

Antes de que pudiera recuperarse Naruto tomó su boca, sin pedir permiso o autorización metió su lengua hasta estar seguro que tocaba su garganta, ella se arqueó hacía atrás ante el ahogamiento, inconcientemente pegó su cuerpo semidesnudo al suyo, él sintió que se venía, volvió a frotarse con furia contra ella y mordió su labio inferior antes de dejar su boca.

—Naruto… —En cuanto pudo hablar de nuevo ella agitó la cabeza sin dejar de llorar—. Por favor… —Pero él había empezado a romper el pantalón a la altura de los muslos, subiendo lentamente.

—¡Basta Naruto! —Gritó histérica poniendo tal fuerza en sus intentos de escapar que él empezó a tener problemas para retenerla, molesto la sujetó con fuerza de las caderas y la azotó contra el suelo, por respuesta ella pataleó, intentó separarle las piernas pero ella las cerró de tal manera que parecía que las había sellado. Sus ojos brillaron coléricos.

—¡Naruto por favor! —Parecía casi que agonizaba, sin hacerle caso él siguió rompiendo su pantalón, quizás con más violencia de la necesaria—. ¡No! —Su desesperación llegó a tal grado que por un momento logró zafar una mano y alcanzó a darle un golpe junken en el hombro, él rugió furioso ante el dolor, el chakra del Kyuubi volvió a formar una mano y la sujetó con tal fuerza contra el suelo que el chasquido de un hueso roto fue audible en toda la habitación.

Hinata apretó los dientes ante la oleada de dolor, la mirada se le puso borrosa por las lágrimas.

—Compórtate. —Él le ordenó con una voz tan carga de pasión sexual que ella no pudo evitar temblar, de un violento movimiento la puso boca abajo, la sujetó de las caderas levantando su trasero y se colocó tras ella, era como un animal, estaba actuando como uno. Volvió a restregarse contra ella, moviendo las caderas, frotándole su miembro duro y caliente contra el trasero. Hinata estaba cansada, había sangre, saliva, lágrimas y sudor confundiéndose en su rostro. Sus pechos desnudos estaban contra el frío suelo, sus manos sujetas por el chakra del Kyuubi, él aún no terminaba de romper sus pantalones, parecía deleitarse en las preeliminares, la sujetó del cabello forzando su cabeza hacia atrás y bombeó contra su trasero fingiendo una penetración, ella gimió de dolor, volvió a hacer lo mismo unas tres veces antes de soltar su cabellera que cayó como un manto negro por encima de su desnuda espalda, se sentía como un muñeco sin fuerzas, sólo quería que acabara, que acabara de una vez.

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir sin fuerza de sus ojos, Naruto se sentó sobre su trasero y la observó con esos ojos rojos que parecían llamas, metió las manos bajo su cuerpo y volvió a apresar sus pechos, ella ya no tuvo fuerzas ni siquiera para quejarse, él la miró con algo que podía ser curiosidad, luego se inclinó hacía ella y le lamió la cara del lado derecho, desde la barbilla hasta la frente, quitando con su lengua la mezcla asquerosa que se había formado en su rostro. Por un instante Hinata lo miró sin comprender, pero entonces lo entendió, aquello que habían inyectado en Naruto era una especie de veneno que lo dejaba convertido en puro instinto, en esos momentos lo único que habitaba en él era el instinto animal del Kyuubi, no estaba siendo cruel a propósito, simplemente era un animal y como tal buscaba el placer y la copula, lo hacía como lo haría un animal salvaje cualquiera.

Cerró los ojos, ya no importaba, no quería ver a Naruto así, no se quería ver a si misma así. Naruto ladeó la cabeza al ver que había parado de llorar, dado que ya no parecía resistirse se dio su tiempo para lamer entera su espalda, a veces dejando marca, a veces no. Aquel cuerpo era precioso y perfecto, su cuerpo entero le pedía que terminara y lo hiciera de una vez, volvió a sujetarla de las caderas colocándose tras ella y alzando su trasero, en sus ojos brilló la lujuria, lo único que lo separaba de ella era ese ridículo pedazo de tela medio desgarrado que aún cubría su intimidad, su mano subió violenta por su muslo adentrándose sin miramientos en su ropa interior, ella soltó un último quejido lloroso, todo su cuerpo se tensó. Él relamió sus labios.

—¡¿Qué mierdas haces?! —Una patada en la cara lo lanzó contra la pared, como consecuencia Hinata también salió volando y estrelló su cabeza contra un escritorio, sangre empezó a surgir del lugar que se había impactado y quedo tendida en el suelo, aturdida y débil.

Naruto se levantó furioso, sus ojos rojos relumbraron en la estancia en semipenumbras, Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada horrorizado por una vez en la vida, no sabía que estaba ocurriendo, no entendía nada, pero había encontrado a su mejor amigo forzando a una chica en el suelo, de sólo recordarlo sintió que se estremecía. Porque por un momento, por un espantoso momento había visto en el rostro de Hyuuga Hinata una fisonomía muy parecida a la de su madre, quizás fue por el largo cabello negro que caía fino sobre su cuerpo, quizás por su rostro blanco como la luna, pero cuando la vio llorando contra el suelo, semidesnuda y a punto de… El sentimiento de horror volvía a hacer mella en él, no quería verla, ni ahora ni nunca, no quería ver de nuevo su rostro y su expresión.

—¡¿Qué diablos te pasa Naruto?! —En lugar de eso se lanzó furioso hacía el rubio—. ¡¿Qué estabas haciendo bastardo?! —Pero en su rostro los ojos del Kyuubi le dejaron muy a las claras que allí el que parecía llevar las de perder era él.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cuando Naruto abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue la espalda desnuda de Sasuke y a Sakura tras él curándolo con chakra, bajo los ojos de la joven había unas enormes ojeras, Sasuke parecía magullado a extremos casi inhumanos.

—Yo… —Intentó incorporarse y le dolieron músculos que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, instintivamente llevo una mano a su cabeza y sintió vendas en torno a su frente, entonces sucedió, giró la cabeza y se encontró a Hinata en el suelo, tenía el labio reventado, en su cuello destacaba la marca de una mordida, la habían envuelto en una cobija y sólo asomaba su pálido rostro y los pies calzados con las botas ninja. Y así, como si se tratara de una espantosa película de terror recordó todo.

—¡NO! —Las manos le temblaron cuando se las llevo a la cara—.¡NO!

—Naruto… —Sakura dejo de curar a Sasuke y giró hacía él—. Naruto…

—¡NO!

—Cálmate. —Sasuke le ordenó con firmeza, pero un quejido de dolor al intentar alcanzarlo con el brazo le impidió conseguir su objetivo.

—¡NO! —Los ojos se le humedecieron y sintió que vomitaría, ¿qué había hecho?, ¿cómo había podido?

—¡Naruto!, —Sakura lo miró con firmeza a los ojos—, Hinata nos dijo todo, estaba llegando a la histeria así que decidí que lo mejor sería sedarla, escucha Naruto, tú no tienes la culpa…

—¡NO!, —Naruto la aparto de un manotazo—, ¡no estuviste ahí!, ¡no sabes!, ¡ella me rogaba, me suplicaba que parara! —Sus dedos estrujaron su cabeza, apretando con fuerza los rubios mechones—. ¡Hinata-chan! —Giró hacía ella, pero Kiba la había levantado en brazos, sus ojos castaños parecían tan desolados que Naruto sintió como si lo abofetearan.

—Ki-Kiba…

—No es tu culpa. —El castaño suspiró, tenía a Hinata cargada contra su pecho—. Regresemos a Konoha, Sakura ha gastado su chakra en ustedes dos, tienen que atenderla. —Automáticamente Naruto giró a ver a Sasuke, su amigo tenía un ojo morado, el pecho lleno de moretones y parecía en general estar hecho una mierda, recordó que habían peleado uno contra el otro hasta que habían caído desmayados, no sólo había lastimado a Hinata de la manera más brutal que un hombre puede lastimar a una mujer, también había dejado a Sasuke al borde de la muerte en el proceso. Sintió que el aire le faltaba, nuevamente su cuerpo estaba empezando a temblar.

—Respira Naruto. —Shino le puso una mano sobre un hombro, Naruto recordaba que en la pelea el joven Aburame había tenido que drenar su chakra con sus insectos, de no ser por él quizás Sasuke no hubiera podido pararlo, sintió un agradecimiento tan grande hacía él que estuvo a punto de soltarse a llorar como un niño—. Nuestra misión esta completa. —Señaló un pergamino en su espalda, seguramente habían sellado a aquel hombre—. Regresemos a Konoha.

—Yo… —Titubeante dio un paso hacía Kiba, pero el castaño simplemente lo miró con algo parecido a la tristeza sin moverse.

—Kiba llevara a Hinata. —Sasuke ordenó apoyándose en Sakura para poder caminar.

—Yo… —Naruto pasó saliva, Sakura le puso una mano en un hombro.

—Naruto Hinata se asustara si… —Hubo un silencio harto comunicativo—. Ella se asustara… —Torpemente el rubio agachó la cabeza y asintió, todos echaron a andar, él se quedó atrás, los ojos humedecidos, viendo sus pies, Hinata se asustaría, claro, se asustaría si lo veía.

"¡Por favor Naruto-kun!" se lo había suplicado, una, otra, otra vez, pero no la había podido oír, no la había querido oír, recordó su hermoso rostro lleno de lágrimas y no pudo evitarlo, una desolada lágrima escapó de su ojo derecho y rodó por su nariz, sintió que el mundo entero lo aplastaba, se sintió la peor basura del mundo y supo que lo era, él lo era…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sasuke se levantó pesadamente de su camilla y llevó una mano a su espalda, le molestaba en demasía estar internado en el hospital, demasiadas veces había estado antes en esa situación y siempre tenía esa misma sensación de basura. Para su enorme desgracia una vez más había sido Naruto quien lo había dejado ahí, por lo menos ahora contaba con el servicio de visitantes indeseables, es decir, Sakura no dejaba pasar a ninguna chiquilla tonta en busca de enamorarlo en su convalecencia.

—¡Mierda! —gritó-gruñó cuando descubrió que lo que había creído que era un despojo en el piso era en realidad un objeto vivo—. ¿Naruto? —El rubio ni siquiera giró a verlo, tenía las rodillas encogidas contra el pecho, ojeras y un aspecto tan lamentable que daban ganas de asesinarlo para ahorrarle el dolor—. No tenías que venir a pedirme perdón, todo está en el pasado, ahora lárgate de mi cuarto. —Para su fastidio Naruto ni siquiera se movió, a veces de verdad apestaba eso de ser el mejor amigo de alguien.

Con pesadez caminó por el cuarto agarrando con una mano la bata del hospital para que no se le abriera de la espalda, de verdad, ¿por qué los pacientes siempre tenían que usar algo tan incómodo?, de reojo giró a ver al rubio que seguía en un estado de inercia para con el mundo. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle?, la que sabía de esas cosas era Sakura, además Sakura era una chica, él no tenía ni jodida idea de cómo levantarle el animo.

—Escucha… —Su voz salió sin que tuviera ningún plan en mente, situación que era harto extraña en un hombre tan inteligente y metódico como él—. Estoy seguro de que como shinobi ella entenderá que…

—Hinata-chan es la persona más dulce de todo Konoha, —la voz de Naruto se escuchó hueca—, ella siempre había estado ahí para animarme en mis momentos más difíciles… —Con horror Sasuke vio que su compañero empezaba a desmoronarse, la mano le temblaba mientras se cubría con ella el rostro—. Y-y yo…

—No fue tu culpa. —Sasuke quedo parado en medio del cuarto con rigidez, ciertamente luego de saber cómo habían ocurrido los eventos debía admitir que Naruto había sido descuidado al bajar la guardia, pero el rubio normalmente era así, no era algo que pudieran reprocharle.

—Ella gritaba, —con ambas manos el rubio se cubrió el rostro, los brazos le temblaban y agitaban su rubio cabello—, ella lloraba y suplicaba y yo… yo sólo quería…

—Basta. —Sasuke miró hacía la ventana, sin saber si detenía a Naruto por su propio bien o porque no quería oírlo, lo cierto es que cuando pensaba en aquella chica se le venía a la mente el rostro de su madre.

—No entiendes. —La voz del joven de ojos azules surgió trémula de su garganta, como si contuviera las lágrimas—. Ella me quería, me quería de verdad y yo…

—Basta. —Sasuke suspiró con rudeza y luego se dirigió hasta él y lo sujetó del brazo poniéndolo de pie—. Vamos a verla. —Naruto lo miró horrorizado—. Tienes que pedirle disculpas.

—¡Yo no!, —Sasuke nunca antes había visto tanto miedo en sus ojos—, no sabría que decirle, no sabría… ¡si quisiera mi vida yo se la daría!, pero… si me odia… —Apretó los dientes para que las lágrimas no salieran—. ¿Qué voy a hacer si me odia?

—Vivir con eso. —Sasuke lo observó con frialdad, una de esas miradas que le recordaban a su antiguo ser oscuro, la clase de expresión que decían a las claras que su vida no había sido fácil. Naruto le devolvió una mirada quebrada, pero asintió tenuemente con la cabeza y se dejó guiar, los dedos le hormigueaban y su respiración era inconstante. No había visto a Hinata desde que la habían ingresado al hospital, había tenido que contarle todo a la Hokage y ella había puesto como motivo de su estado "lesionada en misión", la verdad era que había sido lesionada, sí, pero por uno de sus compañeros de equipo, por un camarada que supuestamente debía protegerla.

Conforme se acercaban a su habitación se ponía más y más enfermo, ¿qué le diría?, ¿cómo podría verla a los ojos?, ¿lo perdonaría?, ¿lo odiaría?, ¿qué pasaría si se deshacía en llanto?, ¿cómo podría consolarla? y si había dolor en sus ojos, ¿cómo podría seguir viviendo sabiendo que él había sido el causante?

Se quedó de piedra frente a la puerta pero Sasuke abrió por él y ambos entraron, su amigo con firmeza y él sintiendo que el estómago le caía al piso. En primera instancia pensó que no había nadie ahí, las ventanas estaban abiertas y la cortina ondeaba suavemente llenando la habitación de una suave brisa. Sobre la cama se encontraba Hinata, una frazada le cubría hasta mitad del pecho, llevaba puesta la misma bata de hospital que vestía Sasuke, su rostro estaba pálido y ojeroso, uno de sus brazos estaba enyesado, Naruto ya había olvidado que se lo había roto en el forcejeo, pero verlo lo hizo sentirse peor, parecía dormir, aunque su rostro no se veía precisamente relajado.

De cualquier manera Naruto se sintió aliviado de que no pudiera verlo, de retrasar aunque fuera un poco el momento en que tendría que enfrentarse a ella. Sasuke por su parte se dirigió hasta la ventana y se recargó de espaldas a la pared.

—En algún momento despertara.

—Lo sé. —Y aquello era en realidad una petición para que no se fuera, para que no lo dejara solo. Era en verdad engorroso, pero había ciertas cosas que uno debía llevar a cabo por amigos idiotas. Por largos momentos no hubo más que silencio entre ellos y la respiración de una chica dormida a pocos pasos, pero de pronto Hinata gimió, fue apenas un quejido ahogado, pero Naruto giró a verla en completa tensión.

—N-no… —Movió la cabeza a un lado y su ceño se frunció, la respiración empezó a acelerársele—. Po-por favor… para… —Aquello fue como si le tiraran encima un balde de agua fría, Naruto sintió que todo su cuerpo se volvía un lamento. Ella empezó a agitarse, primero lentamente, luego empezando a desesperarse.

—Sasuke…

—¿Qué? —El Uchiha, que había estado viendo a la chica de reojo, giró hacía su amigo.

—Cálmala… por favor…

—¿Por qué yo? —Sasuke arqueó una ceja incomodo, nunca había tenido buen trato con las mujeres, además ni siquiera era amigo de esa chica.

—Yo no puedo… no creo que pueda tocarla… —El rubio bajó la vista con unos ojos tan nublados que Sasuke no pudo hacer otra cosa que suspirar y agregar aquel bochornoso momento a la lista de cosas que algún día le reclamaría con intereses.

—Está bien. —Se dirigió hacia ella sin saber muy bien cuál era el plan a seguir en semejantes casos, se detuvo frente a su cama y arqueó una ceja, ella estaba húmeda de sudor y el miedo se le notaba a la legua—. Cálmate. —Le ordenó sin miramientos y le puso una mano sobre la frente, su piel estaba fría. Para su sorpresa su respiración se relajó, ¡eso de calmar a otras personas no era tan difícil!, contento internamente por su logro detalló su rostro, se veía mal, aún tenía los labios inflamados dónde Naruto la había mordido-besado (y de verdad no quería volver a pensar en Naruto en esa faceta suya), además la bata dejaba ver algunos moretones en su cuello, pensó en el rubio succionando su suave piel blanca y volvió a sentir rechazo.

"Ella ni siquiera se parece a mamá", se repitió mentalmente cerrando los ojos, su madre era una hermosa mujer de ojos negros, dulce y menuda y ella…

—_Hinata-chan es la persona más dulce de todo Konoha. —_Recordó lo que Naruto había dicho y rodó los ojos, mal ejemplo, pero estaba seguro que su madre no había tenido esos dos balones en el pecho.

—P-por favor… —Ella volvió a susurrar con el rostro atormentado intentando girar la cabeza para librarse del contacto de Sasuke en su frente. Él la miró atentamente un par de segundos y luego colocó la mano sobre su cabeza, como la caricia a un niño pequeño.

—Ya. —Recordó cuando su madre hacía lo mismo con él, arrullándolo con palabras de amor mientras frotaba su cabello. Por primera vez desde que todo aquello había pasado sintió verdadera lástima por Hinata Hyuuga. Naruto que sólo podía observar la espalda de su compañero y parcialmente la cabeza de Hinata sintió que algo dentro de él se rompía aún más. Sasuke la había acariciado, había pasado sus dedos lentamente por su cabello y si Sasuke, el hombre más frío de Konoha, se había sensibilizado lo suficiente para hacer algo así eso quería decir que no sólo él estaba roto… Hinata también lo estaba.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Pasaron tres días antes de que Naruto se decidiera a ir a verla. Sabía que Sakura se pasaba frecuentemente por ahí y que Shino y Kiba hacían guardia frente a su puerta, ella les había pedido que por favor la dejaran sola, no tenía ánimos para hablar, sinceramente ellos tampoco sabían bien a bien que era lo que tenían que decir.

Pensó en llevar algo, pero cualquier cosa era insuficiente y de mal gusto, no le quedo más que apretar la garganta y caminar con toda la firmeza que le fuera posible en semejante situación. Kiba lo miró pasar sin decirle nada, también sus ojos castaños se habían apagado, Naruto sabía que para él Hinata era como su hermanita menor, lo que había pasado con ella lo había afectado profundamente. Quiso disculparse, decirle que lo sentía, pero las palabras no salieron. Shino estaba ahí, indiferente, quizás sufriendo en silencio.

Tocó despacio, uno, dos, pero no hubo contestación, sabía que no la habría. Lentamente giró la perilla y empujó la puerta que se abrió con un ligero chirrido, casi deseó que ella estuviera dormida de nuevo, pero no. Se encontraba recostada sobre los almohadones, la vista fija en la pared, sin establecer contacto visual, el brazo enyesado inerte sobre el pecho. Aterrado Naruto cerró la puerta tras de sí, preguntándose si ella podría soportar su mera presencia, caminó uno, dos, tres pasos y luego quedo tieso a un metro de su cama, la garganta cerrada.

—Hinata-chan. —Finalmente la voz le salió como si se hubiera pasado meses sin hablar, observó angustiado su perfil, pero ella apenas se encogió un poco, con sus pálidos dedos subió más la sabana, casi hasta su barbilla, como si de esa manera pudiera protegerse de él—. Yo… —Sintió que todas las frases, todas las explicaciones, todas las disculpas que había preparado hasta ese momento no servían de nada—. Yo debería haber muerto. —La voz le salió tan amarga que sintió que le envenenaba la boca—. Sasuke debió haberme matado.

—N-no… —La voz de ella fue tan débil que Naruto tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por escucharla—. N-no es así. Na-Naruto-kun no tiene la culpa. —Notó que volvía a tartamudear al decir su nombre, habito que ya había superado.

—Yo tengo toda la culpa, —libre de ataduras el rubio dio otro paso hacía ella—, ¡si me hubiera detenido, si hubiera sido más fuerte, sí…!

—Na-Naruto-kun no podía… él no podía detenerse… —Con horror Naruto notó que las lágrimas le resbalaban por la nariz, quiso adelantar una mano para consolarla, pero ella se encogió horrorizada entre las mantas, Naruto sintió que se le rompía el corazón.

—Hinata…

—Por favor Na-Naruto-kun… —Aún encogida sobre sí misma y con el rostro desviado hacía la pared la joven cerró los ojos—. Quiero estar sola… —Hubo un par de segundos, apenas un instante muerto en el que Naruto no hizo ningún movimiento, pero luego lo escuchó dar la vuelta y caminar lentamente hacía la salida, pasados unos segundos la puerta se abrió y volvió a cerrarse. En cuanto Hinata se supo sola en la habitación se cubrió el rostro con la mano sana y se echó a llorar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hacía tres días que Hinata había sido dada de alta y nadie en la aldea la había visto después de que había abandonado con paso lento el hospital. No recibía a Kiba ni a Shino, no quería ver a Kurenai, de hecho, no quería ver a nadie.

—No es tu culpa. —Sakura no paraba de repetírselo intentando consolarlo—. Tampoco es culpa de ella, no es culpa de nadie. —Pero Naruto no conseguía en aquello ninguna clase de consuelo. También él quería estar solo. Sasuke a veces estaba a su lado, compartiendo el silencio, se lo agradecía aunque no se lo dijera.

—Yo hice cosas peores…

—Nada es peor que esto. —Hasta ese momento Naruto nunca se había arrepentido realmente de nada de lo que había hecho en su vida, pero ahora le parecía que la traición de Sasuke al irse con Orochimaru no era nada en comparación. ¿Estaría Hinata llorando todavía?, ¿cómo estaría su brazo?, ¿debía intentar hablar con ella o alejarse definitivamente?, ¿podría soportarlo?, ¿aun tendría una mirada tan triste?

Pensar sólo lo estaba llevando al camino de la locura, no quería recordar lo que había hecho, no quería pensar en su piel bajo sus dedos y ella gritando que parara, no quería rememorar sus ojos asustados mientras recorría frenético su cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba en ello una y otra vez, recordándose que la había lastimado, que la había profanado, que la había humillado de la peor manera en la que un hombre puede humillar a una mujer.

Al cuarto día no pudo soportarlo más, se deslizó por la noche fuera de su apartamento y caminó en dirección a la mansión Hyuuga, no entró, se quedó afuera escondido entre el follaje de un árbol, de cualquier manera no fue necesario, Hinata se encontraba en el patio, estaba hecha un ovillo junto a un pequeño lago artificial, las rodillas pegadas contra el pecho y las lágrimas corriendo silenciosas por sus mejillas. Nunca antes una escena le había dolido tanto como ver aquello, supo que no podía acercarse porque había sido él quien la había lastimado, pero tomó una decisión, una que no le pesaba lo más mínimo en el corazón.

No podía cambiar lo que había pasado, no podía calmar el dolor que ella estaba sufriendo, pero podía pagar por ello, podía hacerlo.

Estuvo con ella, escondido lejos de su vista, hasta que empezó a amanecer, sabía que ella podría rastrearlo fácilmente si activaba el Byakugan, pero al final (aunque en algún lugar dentro de sí mismo esperaba que lo hiciera) ella se levantó y se fue, caminando con tal fragilidad que parecía fuera a caerse de un momento a otro.

—Adiós. —Naruto susurró al aire convencido de que sería la última vez que la vería, quiso grabar en su mente su largo cabello oscuro, su rostro hermoso aún a pesar del dolor y sus manos pequeñas y suaves. Sabía que no retrocedería, ese era su camino ninja.

Con parsimonia bajó del árbol y giró a ver el cielo que se pintaba lentamente de naranja, mentalmente pidió apoyo y fuerza a sus padres. "Espérenme, pronto estaré con ustedes". No tuvo dudas de ningún tipo mientras veía aparecer su último amanecer y cuando ya el cielo pintaba tímidamente de azul tocó a las puertas de la gran mansión Hyuuga, un criado se sorprendió al verlo (el héroe de Konoha en el territorio del Byakugan a esas intempestivas horas de la mañana).

—Quiero ver al papá de Hinata.

—¿A Hiashi Hyuuga? —El criado parpadeó sorprendido de que alguien llamara a su dirigente en referencia a su hija mayor.

—Sí. —En realidad no había mucho más que decir, por primera vez desde que había despertado después de aquella fatídica misión sintió que volvía a respirar con normalidad.

No tuvo que esperar mucho antes de que lo pasaran a una sala dónde Hiashi Hyuuga lo esperaba, no había nada más ahí a excepción de paneles de arroz y un hombre cuya mirada, incluso en la guerra, había sido estricta.

—¿A qué se debe…? —Con formalidad el dirigente del clan empezó a hablar, pero Naruto lo cortó en seco.

—No sé qué informes le hayan dado, pero yo lastime a su hija. —Lo dijo tan rápido que sintió que quizás no había sido entendible, Hiashi simplemente lo miró con fijeza.

—¿Perdón?

—Yo… —Enfrentar esos ojos era casi tan malo como ver llorar a Hinata—. Yo lastime a Hinata-chan… en la misión yo fui… —Si había sido un hombre cuando la había forzado contra el piso debía ser un hombre ahora—. Yo soy el causante del dolor de Hinata-chan, yo la ataque aunque era mi compañera.

—Ya lo sabía. —El rostro del hombre no cambió un ápice—. Aunque al resto de la población se le mantuvo oculta la información yo soy un miembro del concejo y también el padre de la víctima. —Naruto sintió que el corazón le dolía con la última palabra.

—Vengo a responsabilizarme. —Sólo una vez, cuando había querido salvar a Sasuke, se había inclinado de esa manera ante alguien más, dobló completamente la espalda hacía delante en acto de sumisión.

—¿De qué manera? —De no ser porque se encontraba completamente entregado Naruto hubiera dicho que en la voz del líder se leía algo de genuina curiosidad.

—Mi vida. —No le costó nada decirlo, de hecho fue como si de esa manera pudiera liberarse.

—Imposible. —Hiashi arqueó una ceja, desconcertado Naruto subió el rostro.

—Pero…

—La muerte del héroe de Konoha traería más problemas que ventajas, todos querrían saber la causa y mi hija sería deshonrada al conocerse la verdad. —Naruto sintió que la boca se le secaba.

—Podría hacer que pareciera un accidente o… podría ser un suicidio… —Hasta ese momento no había planteado terminar con su vida por sí mismo, por un instante sintió pánico de atentar en su contra por su propia mano, pero la imagen de Hinata llorando junto al lago le dio fuerzas para no flaquear. Sin embargo Hiashi negó con la cabeza.

—Mi hija no sentiría consuelo por tu muerte y yo tampoco, Konoha te necesita.

—Pero… —Naruto farfullo, se había entregado tan completamente a la muerte, estaba tan seguro de que Hiashi aceptaría su cabeza que justo ahora no sabía que sentir.

—Tengo entendido que no hubo penetración, ¿es así? —A pesar de lo impropio del momento Naruto asintió enrojeciendo furiosamente.

—No, yo no alcance… Sasuke me detuvo.

—Siendo así este problema no tiene por qué trascender, la pureza de una mujer se mide por la presencia del himen y Hinata aún lo posee, no hay nada que le impida tener un enlace provechoso en el futuro.

—¡¿Pero es que no entiende?! —Las palabras de aquel hombre tuvieron la virtud de enfurecerlo—. ¡Ella esta sufriendo!, llora por las noches, ha adelgazado, está enferma de tristeza, ¡ella siempre ha sido una chica buena!, ¡no se merecía lo que sucedió! Yo… yo debía haberla protegido y en lugar de eso… —Sus puños se apretaron con fiereza—. ¡No me hable de enlaces provechosos cuando su corazón esta tan roto! —Hiashi lo observó impávido a pesar de los gritos, Naruto le recordaba inmensamente a Minato, en su infancia habían sido compañeros y también el Cuarto solía exaltarse cuando se metían con algo que le importaba en verdad.

—No quiero tu vida. —Finalmente Hiashi habló despacio—. Para la familia Hyuuga sólo hay una cosa además de la muerte que podría curar tal deshonra.

—Lo que sea. —Naruto fijó en él sus decididos ojos azules.

—El matrimonio, cásate con ella. —Por un instante Naruto tuvo la expresión del que ha sido golpeado de improviso—. Si tan desesperado estas por pagar tus culpas hazlo, de caso contrario deja a mi hija en paz, encontrará al hombre correcto cuando haya superado este penoso accidente.

—¡Lo haré! —Antes de que Hiashi siguiera hablando Naruto chilló, se veía acelerado a un punto poco saludable.

—Este no es un asunto para tomarse a la ligera. —El líder Hyuuga lo observó con seriedad—. Y si me das tu palabra ahora ya no habrá marcha atrás.

—Yo nunca retrocedo en mi palabra. —Pareció que Hiashi estaba a punto de sonreír, pero en lugar de eso caminó hasta la salida y llamó a un criado.

—Dile a Hinata que venga. —Naruto sintió que un sudor frío le corría por la espalda, no se arrepentía de lo que había declarado, pero justo ahora se preguntaba si sería justo… Ella lo amaba, sí, pero eso había sido antes, antes de que rompiera su voluntad, su fuerza y su dignidad. Ella aún había sido lo suficientemente amable para decirle que no había sido su culpa, pero no olvidaba las últimas palabras que habían cruzado.

—_Por favor Na-Naruto-kun… Quiero estar sola… —_Ella no lo quería cerca, quizás ahora le repugnaba, no, ella era demasiado buena para sentir algo así, quizás ahora le tenía miedo. Quizás le tenía terror.

El tiempo pasó tan pesado como una piedra en el estómago, la puerta se abrió con lentitud, ella estaba ahí, en cuanto lo vio escondió el rostro agachando la mirada y dejando que el cabello le cubriera el rostro.

—¿Me-me llamo pa-padre? —Parecía que lo último que quería era estar ahí, sus manos estaban temblando, Naruto quiso abrazarla, decirle que lo sentía, que trabajaría toda la vida para redimirse, pero para su espanto y sorpresa Hiashi le contestó rápido y preciso.

—Te casaras con Uzumaki Naruto en dos semanas, —¡2 semanas!, ¿quién había escogido la fecha?—, haz los preparativos pertinentes. —Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza, entrelazó las manos una contra la otra para retener el temblor—. Puedes irte. —En cuanto lo dijo ella hizo una pequeña reverencia hacía ningún lado y salió huyendo, casi como un animalito asustado.

—Si vas a retractarte este es el momento. —Hiashi lo miró de reojo y Naruto lo observó airado.

—Si cree que voy a hacer algo como eso es porque no me conoce. —También él salió de la habitación, en cuanto estuvo en el pasillo buscó desesperadamente el chakra de Hinata con ayuda de Kurama, la encontró encerrada en una habitación sobre una cama. Seguramente volvía a llorar. No sabía si había arreglado o empeorado las cosas.

Hiashi lo vio alejarse con las manos dentro de los bolsillos y el rostro atormentado de quien no sabe realmente lo que está haciendo, le daba lastima, un poco en verdad, también sentía lastima por su hija, pero no podía dejar que ella se enterara.

Hinata era fuerte, se lo había demostrado durante la guerra, que había crecido, incluso planeaba dejarle el cargo de líder dentro de poco, pero con aquel penoso incidente toda su confianza se había perdido. Era como si hubiera regresado en el tiempo y volviera a ser la niña miedosa e insegura de la academia, ¡y no era su culpa!, Naruto era demasiado fuerte para cualquiera, ningún otro ninja, ya fuera hombre o mujer habría podido con él. Había intentado decírselo, pero ella no se lo había permitido, lo había visto fijo al rostro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas rabiosas y desesperadas.

"Lo siento padre, soy una deshonra para el clan en todos los sentidos". Las mujeres del clan Hyuuga anteponían su honor ante todo, eran el clan más tradicional de toda la aldea al fin y al cabo. Pero Hiashi nunca había tenido el tipo de confianza con su hija como para decirle que no era tan grave y que aunque Naruto hubiera logrado terminar lo que había empezado tampoco sería su culpa. Por la educación que Hinata había recibido sabía que se sentía sucia, culpable y provocadora, pero no había manera de que él pudiera consolarla, nunca había podido hacerlo a ser sincero. Sabía que ella no culpaba a Naruto, que ni siquiera le tenía miedo, pero sentía vergüenza de sí misma ante él, todas las lágrimas que había derramado hasta el momento eran por considerarse a si misma demasiado inferior.

El matrimonio podría parecer arcaico y más de alguno diría que dado que el acto no se había consumado también era exagerado, pero él sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Ambos jóvenes se sentían culpables, ambos estaban heridos y también ambos guardaban sentimientos por el otro.

Naruto estaba completamente seguro que había destruido la vida de Hinata.

Hinata estaba enteramente convencida de que de haber sido más fuerte y poder defenderse Naruto no estaría sufriendo.

Hinata siempre había amado a Naruto y parecía que a últimas fechas el joven héroe de Konoha le correspondía, puede que no con la misma intensidad, pero sí con el mismo corazón limpio. No lo hubiera creído posible en el pasado, pero estaba entregando a su hija a un hombre de pocas luces que la había forzado, el mismo hombre que había acudido a él dispuesto a dar su vida a cambio de resarcir un poco el daño causado.

—Te la encargo Naruto…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Naruto nunca había ido a ninguna boda, pero estaba seguro de que la suya no había sido _el alma de las fiestas _ni por asomo. Hiashi tenía cara de cementerio, Kiba tenía cara de cementerio, incluso él mismo estaba blanco como el papel. La mano le había temblado al colocar el anillo en el dedo de su novia (¡ahora era su esposa!), ella simplemente había estado ahí, medio ausente, con el rostro tan carente de sentimientos que parecía que el alma de Neji se había apropiado de su cuerpo.

Se veía hermosa a pesar de todo, eso tampoco había ayudado, lo había puesto nervioso verla tan guapa para casarse con el hombre que le había provocado dolor, él en cambio ni siquiera había podido aplicarse la rubia y desordenada melena (y eso que Sakura había hecho su mejor esfuerzo en adecentarlo). Cuando el sacerdote anunció que podía besarla ella cerró los ojos y tembló, Naruto pensó con horror que estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar y la besó a las carreras, tan brusco que le hizo daño (y a él mismo en el proceso), más que un beso fue un golpe entre labios que casi les botó la cabeza en contra.

La mayoría de los invitados no sabían por qué se casaban, chillaban que ni siquiera se habían enterado de que eran pareja y no paraban de felicitar a Naruto.

—Pilluelo, ¿te comiste la torta antes del recreo, verdad? —Él no sabía que contestar, hacía rato que le ofrecía a todo mundo la misma sonrisa hueca, cada cinco segundos buscaba con la vista a Hinata, a la espera de que se desmoronara y echara a llorar, pero eso aún no ocurría, ella se dejaba guiar de un lado a otro, ya a tomarse fotos con alguien ya a recibir los regalos de otra persona, siempre con el mismo rostro sin expresión. Naruto no podía creer que los demás no lo notaran, no podía creer que la felicitaran diciendo que por fin había logrado atrapar a su sueño de toda la vida, ¿acaso no veían que sus palabras le hacían daño?

Quiso tomarla de la mano y sacarla de ahí, llevarla a algún lugar a parte y hablar como no habían podido hacerlo en esas dos semanas de preparativos, pero no pudo, una delegación del país del rayo empezó a darle sus felicitaciones, cuando giró la mirada vio a Hinata muy lejos, de hecho, con las manos entrecruzadas al frente, a la altura de la cintura y la mirada baja, tenía un lindo rubor en las mejillas, por primera vez estaba mostrando algo ante alguien y ese alguien era Gaara.

Por supuesto, el pelirrojo había asistido a la fiesta de su mejor amigo, con su traje de gala y la elegancia de movimientos que lo caracterizaba conversaba con la delicada novia, hacía preguntas que Naruto no alcanzaba a oír y ella le contestaba bajito, tan suave que parecía un murmullo. En cierto momento Gaara le puso una mano sobre el hombro, ella alzó el rostro hacía él asombrada, el pelirrojo siguió hablando y ella asintió, nerviosa. El vestido de novia le dejaba los hombros descubiertos, Gaara le estaba tocando la piel.

Naruto avanzó sin ser consciente, lo hizo a través de la gente y las personas que chillaban en su dirección pidiéndole fotos o más bebidas, Hinata no lo vio venir, sólo fue consciente de él cuando ya el rubio la tomaba de la mano.

—Gaara. —Sonrió hacía el pelirrojo y el Kazekage le devolvió un amago de sonrisa.

—Naruto.

—¿Ya conocías a mi esposa?

—Durante la guerra, sí. —El pelirrojo volvió a verla con amabilidad, Naruto sintió que la delicada mano de Hinata temblaba entre sus dedos, quiso pedirle que no lo hiciera, que por favor, por lo menos en ese instante no le permitiera dudar de la decisión que había tomado al aceptar casarse con ella.

—¿Y tus hermanos?

—Creo que Temari está con Nara. —Gaara contestó despreocupado, era la clase de respuesta que daba un hombre que no se sentía culpable de nada, decididamente él no estaba prestándole más atención de la necesaria a Hinata, pero… ¿Qué tal si durante la guerra Hinata había sentido algo por él?, sabía (porque se lo habían contado) que el discurso que Gaara había dado al inicio de la guerra había sido el de un verdadero líder, la clase de hombre que se sigue incluso hasta el infierno.

¿Podría ser que además de robarle su dignidad también le había robado su felicidad con otro hombre?, esa idea le aterraba, durante las pasadas dos semanas no le habían permitido hablar con ella, no conocía sus temores ni sus dudas, sólo podía imaginarlos, sólo una vez habían podido intercambiar un par de frases.

—_Hinata-chan, ¿me odias?_

—_Nunca podría odiar a Na-Naruto-kun. _—Pero ella difícilmente podría odiar a alguien, por mucho que se lo mereciera.

—Le comentaba a Hyuuga-san que se ve muy hermosa. —La voz de Gaara lo devolvió al presente, Naruto sintió que los dedos se le ponían tensos y que ella (con su mano apresada por la suya) lo sentía—. Hiciste una buena elección. —Quiso decir que eso esperaba, no haberse equivocado en sus decisiones, pero eso podría parecer grosero para con Hinata, ¡no es que se arrepintiera de estar con ella!, era que no se la merecía, ¿cómo podía un abusador terminar recibiendo de regalo a su víctima?, ¡era enfermo!, hubiera pedido de rodillas que ella dijera algo, que por lo menos no se mostrara mortalmente abatida de estar con él, que le diera aunque sea una chispa de esperanza, pero ella no dijo nada. El resto de la noche se mantuvo a su lado, sintiendo sus dedos fríos en contacto con su mano, recordando que aquel había sido el brazo que le había quebrado, dándose cuenta que el maquillaje ocultaba los últimos resquicios de violencia en su rostro y su cuerpo. Y pensó que nunca en la vida se había sentido tan solo.

¡Pero aquello sólo fue el principio!, en cuanto los invitados empezaron a irse los metieron en un carro cerrado y luego de muchas vueltas los dejaron en un salón sin más decoración que una cama matrimonial. Naruto se sintió tan desnudo y vulnerable como si lo hubieran echado como Dios lo había traído al mundo en medio de la multitud.

—¡Yo no voy a tocarte!, —anunció casi en un grito viendo al frente, tragando saliva y completamente rígido—, es decir, ya sabes, este matrimonio… —Se sintió tonto al darse cuenta de que su cerebro había decidido desconectarse y no darle más ideas. La vio de reojo, ella había asentido en silencio—. Entonces… la cama es grande, tú puedes dormir del lado izquierdo y yo del derecho—. Nuevamente ella asintió. Se acostaron en la cama sin quitarse la ropa, dándose la espalda, tan incomodos que el ambiente se caldeó. Naruto giró la cabeza para decirle que cuando Kakashi se había caído (por ebrio) había sido gracioso, pero bajo la luz de la luna notó que ella lloraba silenciosamente, sin siquiera estremecerse. Deseó darse la vuelta y abrazarla, decirle que lo sentía, ¡lo sentía tanto!, pero cuando adelantó la mano una imagen golpeó su mente, la de su propia mano apretando con intensidad un pecho tibio y abundante. Apartó la mano horrorizado y se abrazó a si mismo como si se tratara de una camisa de fuerza, a esas instancias también él quería llorar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Naruto nunca pensó que en sus primeros días de casado lo único que querría era estar lejos de su departamento. Hinata se había trasladado con él, había limpiado, acomodado y decorado de tal manera que nunca más que ahora parecía un hogar… pero no le hablaba.

Se paraba temprano y le preparaba el almuerzo, le lavaba su ropa y le dejaba listo y aseado el material ninja, ¡nunca antes nadie lo había tratado tan bien! Y de cualquier manera hubiera cambiado todo eso por ver aunque sea una sola de sus sonrisas. Por las noches se acostaban en la cama, lo más posible alejados uno del otro, a veces Naruto se cuestionaba porqué diablos no se iba de una vez por todas a dormir en el sillón, pero no creía que alejarse de ella incluso en la noche fuera a mejorar su pésima relación.

Y no es como si fuera sólo él, incluso Kiba decía que su compañera se había vuelto callada, nadie la había visto llorar desde que se había casado con Naruto, pero él sabía que a veces lloraba durante las noches o en las mañanas cuando estaba en la ducha, lo sabía porque cuando salía tenía los ojos rojos.

—Ten paciencia. —Eso le había recomendado Sasuke, pero también era cierto que el único paciente del equipo 7 era el Uchiha, no se le podía pedir calma a Naruto Uzumaki. Más de una vez intentó comenzar una conversación trivial (el clima, los perros, Sasuke es tan estúpido, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei es tan desobligado, Kiba…) pero Hinata siempre lo oía y asentía en silencio, a veces lo premiaba con un "sí", "no", "lo que diga Naruto-kun", pero sus intentos de charla por lo general siempre acababan en fracaso.

Nunca en su vida había estado más desesperado, más angustiado y más perdido. La misma rutina de extraños día tras día, noche tras noche… hasta que un día sin más la burbuja reventó.

Se habían acostado a dormir a las 10:30 y Naruto lo recordaba a la perfección porque acababan de pasar una película muy cursi con un final completamente rosa en el que la mujer dejaba a su esposo y se entregaba a los brazos de su primer amor. Cuando Naruto despertó, al sentir que le faltaba algo, eran las 2:15 de la mañana y el sitio junto a su cama estaba vacío.

Primero pensó que Hinata estaba en el baño, como no volvía rápido salió a buscarla, no la encontró en el aseo y pensó que estaba tomando agua, no la encontró en la cocina y pensó que había salido a tomar aire, no la encontró junto a la ventana y pensó en la sala, no la encontró allí y supo que lo había abandonado… el pánico lo invadió con tal violencia que tuvo que sujetarse del respaldo del sillón para no caer.

No podía ser cierto, no podía ser cierto. Como loco buscó sus cosas, pero su ropa seguía ahí, sus zapatos seguían ahí e incluso su traje ninja seguía ahí. Sin planear nada salió por la ventaba y echó a correr por los tejados, se puso en modo Kyuubi tan rápido que incluso Kurama se sorprendió y más tardó en encontrarla que en llegar hasta ella.

Hinata estaba sentada frente a la cascada dónde él había entrenado tanto en el pasado, la luz de la luna bañaba sus pálidas facciones, se abrazaba las rodillas como lo hacía antaño cuando lloraba en la casa de su padre. Llevaba puesto un pantalón a media pantorrilla y una blusa de dormir, aquello era demasiado poco para un día invernal, de hecho parecía que había salido ahí a propósito para sentir el frío.

En cuanto sintió el chakra de Naruto giró con violencia la mirada hacía él, ojos asustados del que es atrapado en falta, pero él simplemente se arrodilló frente a ella y la sujetó de los hombros, desde el día de su boda que no había vuelto a tocarla.

—¿Me odias?

—N-no… —Por primera vez desde que vivían juntos sus ojos eran expresivos, ojos del que está a punto de llorar.

—Hinata-chan, ¿por qué te casaste conmigo?

—Y-yo no… le dije a Ottou-san que-que no quería… —Naruto sintió como si lo hubieran golpeado muy fuerte en el estómago.

—Ya veo. —Sus manos perdieron fuerza sobre sus hombros—. Esto fue una equivocación, ¿cierto? —Intentó sonreír, pero le salió una mueca tan triste que prefirió morderse los labios.

—Su… supongo… —Hinata apretó sus rodillas aún más fuerte contra su pecho, estaba tan quebrada que a pesar de que acababa de romperle el corazón Naruto sintió deseos de consolarla.

—Yo realmente no sé qué decir. —Podía decir muchas bobadas si era sincero—. Pensé que con el matrimonio arreglaría las cosas, pero parece que me equivoque. —En cuanto lo dijo Hinata empezó a llorar, a pesar de que se mordía los labios casi tan fuerte como lo hacía él.

—¡Lo-lo siento! —¿Qué lo sentía?, ahí el único culpable de todo era él—. ¡Le-le prometí a Ottou-san que no sería una carga para Naruto-kun y que-que no lloraría, yo, yo lo siento!

—¿Qué no llorarías? —Hinata se cubrió el rostro con las manos, Naruto parpadeó y la sujetó suavemente por los antebrazos.

—Po-porque nadie sabía lo que había pasado y si-si lloraba le preguntarían a Naruto-kun, pe-pero Naruto-kun debe ser Hokage, es su sueño, po-por eso… nadie debía saber… —Como un balde de agua fría lo entendió todo, su inexpresión todos esos días y el hecho de que solo llorara cuando creía que nadie la veía, lo estaba haciendo por él, no podía mostrarse feliz porque no era tan hipócrita como para hacerlo, pero por lo menos podía mantener la tristeza a raya cuando estaba con otras personas y todo lo había hecho por él.

—No me importa lo que piensen otros y tampoco me importa si no me dan el puesto de Hokage. —Sintió tanta ternura por la mujer que lloraba frente a él que sintió deseos de abrazarla, pero sabía que no podía, su simple tacto debía horrorizarla—. Si hubiera sabido que ibas a sufrir tanto no habría aceptado este matrimonio.

—¡Yo, yo le dije a Ottou-san que no quería casarme!, —Hinata sollozó, Naruto sintió que la tristeza y el dolor lo atenazaban—. Pe-pero él dijo que negarnos sería una deshonra para el clan, porque lo había pedido el héroe de Konoha y-y de todas las naciones ninja. —Así que de eso se trataba todo, incluso en eso la habían obligado—. ¡Y-yo sabía que Naruto-kun sería muy infeliz!

—¿Qué? —Sin poder evitarlo la pregunta escapó de sus labios, aún con las manos en el rostro ella siguió sollozando y hablando al mismo tiempo.

—Po-porque Naruto-kun es bueno y amable, porque no retira sus palabras, po-por eso él quería hacerse responsable, a pesar de que no era a mí a quien quería, a-a pesar de que no sentía nada por mí. —No lo hizo a propósito, pero sus dedos se clavaron en los antebrazos de la joven al empezar a ver la claridad en medio de toda esa oscuridad, Hinata en cambio creyó que le estaba dando la razón—. ¡Si yo no me hubiera relajado en medio de la misión Naruto-kun no habría sido inyectado con esa droga! —Los sollozos empezaron a estremecerla—. Naruto-kun me suplicó que corriera, me-me dijo que huyera, pe-pero yo no pude.

—La culpa fue mía. —Naruto sintió la garganta seca, ella negó con la cabeza.

—Naruto-kun no quería tocarme, Sakura-chan me dijo que esa droga es demasiado estimulante, que-que cualquier otro hu-hubiera entrado en mí a-a la primera, pe-pero Naruto-kun se estuvo resistiendo hasta el final. —Pensar en otro hombre entrando dentro de ella tuvo la cualidad de agitar su respiración—Fui muy… muy débil y por eso Naruto-kun sufrió tanto. Y-y ahora nuevamente he hecho desgraciado a Na-Naruto-kun con este matrimonio, ¡yo lo siento tanto!

—Yo… —Empezó a susurrar sin saber muy bien cómo explicarse, pero ella continúo.

—Pensé en escapar de la aldea o-o algo para no darle problemas a Naruto-kun, pe-pedí ayuda urgente a Suna, pero el Kazekage-sama no supo de qué le estaba hablando porque Naruto-kun ya le había mandado la invitación a la boda y creía que era muy feliz, me-me preguntó en la boda si yo amaba a Naruto-kun, le… le dije que sí… —Naruto la soltó impresionado, pero ella simplemente hipó un par de veces—. Lue… luego me dijo si Naruto-kun me amaba y yo… yo le dije que no sabía… cuando lo que debí haberle dicho es que por mi culpa Naruto-kun e-era muy infeliz. Pe-pensé tontamente que quizás funcionaría, co-con el tiempo, pero cuando llegamos a casa después de la boda Naruto-kun dijo…

Lo recordaba, él había gritado: _—¡Yo no voy a tocarte! _La había lastimado, la había hecho sentir como si le fuera repugnante, como si ese matrimonio fuera pura tapadera.

—Sa-sabía que tenía que darle su libertad a Naruto-kun, pe-pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, cada que intentaba hablarlo se me cerraba la garganta, quería decirle que lo sentía, por no ser fuerte, por no saber oponerme a mi padre y a mi clan, po-por obligarlo a casarse conmigo. ¡Pero una vez más fui débil!, no sabía cómo hacerlo y cada vez Naruto-kun era más infeliz, ni siquiera se paraba en su propio departamento, hi-hice una carta y pensaba dártela, de-de verdad… —Las lágrimas la ahogaron por un momento—. Pi-pidiendo perdón y yéndome lejos, donde empezar de nuevo y no ser una carga para Naruto-kun.

—No. —Violentamente Naruto la sujetó de las manos y las retiró de su rostro, en cuanto lo hizo pudo ver unas hermosas pestañas negras humedecidas por las lágrimas y una boca roja aún temblorosa.

—S-sí iba a hacerlo. —Ella se estremeció—. De-de verdad Naruto-kun. —¿Acaso creía que ella era feliz viéndolo sufrir?

—No lo hubiera aceptado. —Sus ojos azules la miraron fijamente, no quería asustarla, pero ahora ya lo había entendido todo, no importaba de quien había sido la culpa, quizás y Sakura tenía razón y ninguno de los dos era culpable, lo único que importaba es que ahí, en medio de todo el dolor que habían pasado aún había amor.

—Porque Naruto-kun es demasiado bueno… —Sus ojos volvieron a empañarse, era por esa cualidad que se había enamorado de él a fin de cuentas.

—No es por eso, no soy bueno. —Naruto apretó los dientes—. No es verdad que no quería tocarte, yo moría por tocarte, pero estabas llorando, no debió haber sido así, nunca me perdonare que haya sido así y sin embargo… —Ella lo miró con los labios entreabiertos, con las pupilas ligeramente dilatadas y el cuerpo un poco tembloroso, con lentitud Naruto la sujetó por la cintura y la acercó a él, hasta que sus labios rozaron su oreja.

—Me arrepiento de tus lágrimas, me arrepiento del dolor que te cause y me arrepiento de mi violencia. Pero no puedo evitar recordar la suavidad de tu piel, —sus manos subieron despacio hasta su espalda, pegándola a él, Hinata empezó a respirar con agitación, estaba asustada—, es porque te quiero. —Y entonces hizo lo que llevaba semanas queriendo hacer, la abrazó pegando su cabeza contra su pecho, sintiendo sus formas femeninas contra su cuerpo.

Ella sollozó una vez más y luego quedo ahí, en medio de sus brazos, arropada por su calor, después de unos minutos Naruto sintió que sus manos se colocaban dudosas contra su espalda, la dejo acostumbrarse, la dejo sentirse segura y entonces le alzó la barbilla y la besó. De principio fue lento y precavido, no quería que ella recordara el pasado y lo rechazara, pero cuando notó con alegría que lo estaba siguiendo sin ponerle trabas la inclinó un poco hacía atrás e introdujo la lengua hasta dónde el estómago empezó a cosquillearle y el corazón a darle tumbos enfurecidos. Finalmente se desprendió lentamente de ella.

—Vamos a casa.

—A-a casa… —Ella lo repitió aún dudosa y cuando vio la sonrisa en el rostro de él no pudo evitar echarse a llorar, esta vez de felicidad.

Apenas estuvieron dentro de su pequeño departamento Naruto empezó a andar dando grandes trancos por todos lados, ¡las cosas cambiarían, si señor!, ya no más silencios sin razón, ya no más lágrimas sin sentido, ya no más miradas heridas.

Estaba tan feliz que cuando se acostaron cada quien en su respectivo lado de la cama no pudo evitar tomar a Hinata de la cintura y pegarla a él, ella soltó un gritito que no fue tanto de susto como de sorpresa.

Y se dispusieron a dormir así…

Pero sólo habían pasado veinte minutos cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de que tenía un problema del tipo "Oh Dios, que pervertido soy" entre sabanas. Ahora que lo pensaba era de esperarse, los matrimonios siempre terminaban sus peleas en la cama y aunque lo de ellos había sido un malentendido lo cierto es que tenía el trasero de su Hinata-chan en franca cercanía con su pelvis. Intentó pensar en otra cosa, por ejemplo en lo feo que sería el rostro de Kakashi-sensei sin la máscara, pero sus manos apresando la cintura de su Hinata-chan eran otro inconveniente, su vientre era tibio y suave y sus dedos hacía rato que jugaban a hacer círculos bajo la blusa de dormir.

—¿Estas dormida Hinata-chan? —Susurró tan bajito que ella no lo alcanzó a oír, de todas maneras quien sabe si quería escuchar la respuesta. No podía creerlo, pero todo el malestar, la culpa, el dolor y la tristeza se habían borrado de un plumazo cuando entre lágrimas ella había confesado indirectamente que aún lo amaba, ¿cómo podía ser tan inocente esa mujer? Y ¿cómo diablos es que él había terminado con semejante belleza del cielo?

Estaba distraído (aunque él casi siempre era distraído) y no se dio cuenta que su mano había empezado a subir hasta que rozó el borde de su seno, su primera reacción fue congelarse y apartar la mano espantado, pero un segundo pensamiento más frío lo frenó en seco. Hinata-chan ahora era su esposa, ¿cierto?, lo que había ocurrido en la ocasión anterior nunca debió haber pasado, pero ahora era diferente, ahora había amor, ahora no había violencia, ahora era él, Naruto, quien por su propia voluntad deseaba el cuerpo de aquella mujer.

Dejo que sus dedos rozaran, despacio, muy despacio con su piel, subiendo lentamente hasta el pezón y acariciando con extremada delicadeza, la sintió estremecerse entre sus brazos, estaba despierta y no lo estaba frenando, quizás estuviera un poco asustada, pero lo estaba aceptando.

Sus labios besaron su cuello mientras le susurraba su nombre, nunca hubiera imaginado que tocar a una mujer fuera tan erótico. Por desgracia estaba duro como un palo y le dolía un poco, pero tenía que aguantarse (gajes del oficio) porque no quería por ningún motivo asustarla.

Aunque no le gustaba recordar lo que había pasado anteriormente tuvo que volver a esas memorias para asegurarse de no hacer lo que había hecho, nada de apretar con fuerza, nada de sujetarla de las muñecas ni de jalarle el cabello, nada de rozar a su amigo contra su trasero (aunque algo le decía que hacerlo se sentiría de lo mejor), nada de romper su ropa y mucho menos de morderla. Tenía que ser cuidadoso, tenía que demostrarle que aunque la pasión por ella lo carcomía no iba a lastimarla.

Por más de diez minutos estuvo acariciando sus senos y cuando finalmente obtuvo un suspiro alentador pasó a la segunda fase, hundió lentamente la mano entre sus piernas y lo recibió una agradable humedad que no se hubiera esperado. Se tomó su tiempo explorando, risueño cuando Hinata suspiraba avergonzada y apretaba los muslos pidiéndole que parara sabiendo que en realidad no quería parar. Por lo mismo se sintió agradablemente sorprendido cuando ella empezó a estremecerse y lo sujetó del brazo, pero en lugar de apartarlo se apretó a él, como aún se encontraba a sus espaldas sintió la contracción de su trasero contra su pelvis cuando llegó el gran momento.

Ella empezó a jadear y a pesar de que aquello le producía inmensa vergüenza a apretarse contra él de puro placer.

Naruto llevaba cerca de veinte minutos sin hablar, ¡un verdadero record para alguien tan parlanchín!, pero acababa de lograr que su esposa alcanzara la gloria para él, sin retirar su mano se apoyó en su codo libre para verla mejor, ella estaba sudorosa, sonrojada y sexy con los labios entreabiertos y la mirada perdida aún en el placer.

Aquello, obviamente, lo puso más duro aún.

—¿Puedo? —Si le decía "no" iba a matarlo, pero afortunadamente ella asintió con la cabeza. Con apabullante lentitud Naruto bajó su pantalón y luego su ropa interior, agradecía que Hinata aún estuviera demasiado perdida en las sensaciones pasadas como para recordar su vergüenza congénita. En cuanto ella estuvo lista él se quitó la playera, los pantalones y los boxers.

—No lo mires porque le da pena, ¿eh? —Hinata no estaba tan segura que algo pudiera doblegar a ese erguido compañero, pero de todas maneras soltó una risita para aligerar el ambiente que de tan cargado de tensión sexual iba a matarlos. Naruto aún se demoró en quitarle la blusa y el sujetador, pensando que eso era lo primero que se quitaba y no lo último, pero tampoco es cómo si él fuera experto desnudando mujeres.

Cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos sobre la cama hubo otro problema, lo cierto es que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado nunca habían estado tan expuestos al otro antes, Hinata se cubrió los pechos con las manos, Naruto pasó saliva.

"Sigue firme, sigue firme" y para no perder el impulso se colocó bajo ella y la sentó sobre su regazo.

—¿Q-que?, Na-Naruto-kun… —Completamente avergonzada ella colocó las manos sobre su pecho.

—Te toca a ti mandar, soy tu humilde esclavo. —Sonrió de medio lado y fue tan atrayente que Hinata se preguntó quién seducía a quien en todo ese asunto.

—¿Qui-quieres que yo? —La verdad no se creía capaz de hacer lo que le estaba pidiendo—N-no creo que pueda…

—Yo lo sujeto para ti, ya sabes, para que no escape. —Él volvió a sonreírle de esa manera seductora que no le conocía.

—Mu-muy gracioso Naruto-kun.

—Aunque si quieres puedo darte un poco de estímulo. —Ni bien lo había dicho cuando otro Naruto apareció tras ella.

—¿Q-que? —No había acabado de reaccionar cuando el clon empezó a besarle el cuello y a sujetarla de las caderas para colocarla en la posición necesaria—. Na… —Y entonces simplemente resbaló en un ángulo perfecto y su mismo peso provocó que él se clavara en ella, fue tan repentino que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sentir dolor, de hecho abrió los ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta de que lo tenía adentro y que en cambio Naruto había cerrado los puños y gemía.

—¡Ah, ah, ah!

—¿Naruto-kun?

—Parece que le duele, —el clon que veía todo con aire puramente científico giró hacía ella—, ¿crees que le duela?, tiene cara de dolor.

—Desaparece. —Naruto gimió y el clon se hizo aire—. I-idiota.

—¿Naruto-kun?, ¿estas bien? —Se suponía que las que sufrían eran las mujeres, pero Naruto tenía la cara congestionada.

—E-eres muy… demasiado estrecha…

—¿Es malo? —Preocupada intentó tocarle la cara, pero al moverse lo sintió adentro perfectamente y fue tal el placer que la asustó y la obligó a regresar a su posición original.

—No… e-es fabuloso… —Naruto se mordió el labio inferior—. Po… podrías moverte. —Ahora era a él a quien le faltaba el aire.

—¿Moverme? —Hinata no creía que fuera buena idea, si volvía a sentir lo que había sentido hacía un momento igual y se desmayaba.

—Sí. —Naruto abrió los ojos, era un azul eléctrico cargado de pasión. En primera instancia pensó en negarse, pero Naruto lucía tan entregado y perfecto que no pudo hacer otra cosa que mover un poco las caderas, para su completa confusión sintió que veía estrellas y que el vientre le ardía en pasión, ¿acaso era eso normal?, para mayor desconcierto Naruto se había puesto a gemir ruidosamente.

—¡Sí, sí, sí! —De ahí en adelante, aunque era ella quien estaba montada encima y quien (en teoría) llevaba las riendas, fue Naruto quien se movió arriba y abajo, sujetándola de los muslos y gimiendo. A ella no le quedo de otra que apoyar las manos en su pecho y tratar de no perder la cordura en medio de aquel ataque de emociones que la ponía en un climax de colores, formas y texturas. Al principio intentó contenerse, pero pronto fue obvio que no era posible, la saliva le corrió por la comisura de la boca y cuando Naruto se dio cuenta se la lamió desde la garganta, aunque para hacer semejante maniobra la tuvo que inclinar contra él y la sensación en sus paredes interiores fue tal que por poco y pierde el conocimiento.

¿Sería una de esas mujeres que sentían de más?, por lo menos parecía que Naruto le contestaba con la misma intensidad, le parecía que ya había pasado media eternidad y él seguía firme dentro de ella.

—Na-Naruto-kun voy a morirme. —Lo estaba temiendo de verdad, porque cada vez que regresaba de aquel mundo alterno sentía que su cuerpo flotaba casi sin fuerza sobre Naruto que no paraba de embestirla.

—No aún nena. —¡Nunca le había dicho nena antes!, se sonrojó con violencia, pero él ni siquiera parecía haberlo notado, alzó su pelvis al tiempo que la obligaba a ir hacía abajo y el resultado fue que entró tan hondo que Hinata sintió que definitivamente moría. Dio un grito alto, agudo y placentero que pareció durar el infinito entero y luego se desplomó sobre Naruto quien acababa de salir de ella para terminar afuera.

Se abrazaron temblorosos, sudados y húmedos, con los corazones latiendo tan rápido que parecía mentira.

—No niños por ahora, ¿bien?

—Bien. —Hinata le contestó aún exaltada. Naruto la apretó tan fuerte contra él que pareció quería fusionarse con ella.

—¡Oh Dios!, estas entre mis brazos y sigo deseándote tanto.

—Naruto-kun… —Tímida y tierna ella adelantó una mano para acariciarle la cara, él la miró condescendiente y entonces… —¡Na-Naruto-kun! —Se puso del color de la grana al sentir aquella firmeza entre sus muslos.

—¡Oh vamos Hinata-chan!, —Naruto lloriqueó—, he sido un esposo en periodo de hambre por casi un mes.

—Pe-pero… —Antes de que pudiera replicar sus ojos se abrieron grandes y apenas pudo aferrarse a sus antebrazos ante la intromisión, Naruto la miraba sonriendo, ¿cómo podía?, ¿con semejante cara?

—Lo único bueno de esa droga fue que adelante los trámites para tenerte. —Y antes de que pudiera contestar el vaivén empezó de nuevo.

—Na-Naruto-kun… e… —¿Por qué tenía que sentirse tan bien?—. Eres…

—¿Guapísimo? —Naruto ronroneó mientras la sujetaba de los hombros para introducirse más hondo, ella ahogó un gemido.

—E-eres…

—¿Encantador?, ¿mejor que Sasuke? —Rodó sobre la cama colocándola abajo e incrementando la velocidad, al instante ella se desconectó perdida en el placer—. Hinata-chan, ¿qué soy?, ¿estupendo?, ¿grande?, ¡por favor, di que soy grande! —Pero en cuanto vio su rostro arrebolado de placer supo que ya no lo estaba escuchando, nunca se hubiera imaginado que lo que había empezado tan mal terminaría de esa manera y era cierto, les quedaban muchas cosas por delante, cosas que superar y que manejar, pero se amaban, ¡ahora sabía que la amaba!

—Nunca voy a volver a lastimarte Hinata-chan. —Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y sintió un brinco en el corazón cuando pudorosa ella le sonrió—. Entonces Hinata-chan, ¿qué es lo que soy?

—E-eres… —El amor de mi vida, el hombre al que amo, mi persona especial, un pervertido, demasiado bueno… pero en lugar de eso gritó algo que le sacó al rubio una carcajada—. ¡Eres grande!

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira janet: **Ya terminaron las vacaciones, ya volví a la escuela y regreso al mundo de los vivos con el fic más hentai de mi existencia (no se acostumbren, no creo que tengamos de estos muy seguido). La única razón por la que pude escribir esto tan libremente fue porque esos dos estaban casados (sí, creo en el matrimonio, nada de comerse la torta antes del recreo).

Como siempre trabajar con Naruto me relaja, ¡te amo rubio idiota! Y nada, a ver que sorpresas nos trae el manga, ¡gracias por leer!

_18 de Agosto del 2013 domingo _


End file.
